Fils de Lumière
by Matsuyama
Summary: Le survivant de l'accident est un garçon, qui ne parle pas leur langue. Comment Roy va-t-il faire pour mener l'enquête, tout en s'occupant de cet enfant ? Par ailleurs, il semble que celui-ci cache bien des secrets... qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux...
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Nouvelle fic sur Fma (rien n'est à moi et blablabla) MAIS ne vous y attachez pas trop, les parutions ne seront pas régulières du tout !  
J'ai deux autres fics sur le feu, je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous faire miroiter la suite si elle ne vient pas avant deux mois... enfin vous voyez, quoi... !**

**Paring : aucun  
Rating : T (voire M pour du sous-entendu, je pense)  
Disclamer : voir plus haut XD  
Genre : Family, General...**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !!"_

_"Une fois que tout sera payé, il n'y aura plus de problème..."_

_"Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle... ! Pardonnes-moi..."_

_"Rattrapez-le !"_

_"Monte là-dedans, et surtout ne bouge pas !"_

Le bruit sourd du choc, le feu, et puis le noir...

* * *

"Colonel !!" hurla presque le Sous-Lieutenant blond en entrant en trombe dans le bureau. 

"Havoc, pourquoi est-ce que tu hurles ?"

"Colonel !! On a un problème sur la ligne 23 du train à destination de Central, en partance de Xing : il a été la cible d'un attentat juste après la frontière ! Le Général veut que vous vous en occupiez... !"

"Voilà qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur nos relations avec Xing... Très bien, nous partons immédiatement ! Tout le monde se prépare !"

Obéissant, l'équipe du Colonel Roy Mustang s'affaira dans le bureau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un train, en direction de la gare de la petite ville de Ten'i.

* * *

**La suite... ? Pas tout de suite...**


	2. Le survivant

**Premier chapitre.  
**Quelques précisions toute de suite, ce sera fait :

"**gras**" : les dialectes de Xing (il y en a 12, étant donné qu'il y a 12 'familles', ou clans, ou tribus, enfin vous voyez...)

"normal" : la langue d'Amestris, mais aussi les langues étrangères telles qu'on les entend parler.

"_italique_" : l'ancienne langue de Xerxes

'_italique_' : les pensées des personnages (oui, ça va pas être évident...)

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

La petite ville de Ten'i était l'une des dernières villes avant la frontière Est. Un peu plus au Sud que Youswell, elle servait de pont entre Amestris et Xing : c'était par elle que passait la seule ligne de train qui traversait le désert. Souvent inutilisable à cause du sable qui recouvrait parfois entièrement les rails, elle était l'unique moyen pour le gouvernement d'Amestris d'entretenir des relations plus ou moins amicales avec l'Empereur de Xing, car la voie des mers était impraticable, puisque Amestris était entièrement entouré de terres, et que le conflit avec Drachma n'était pas prêt d'être réglé. Cette ligne de train était donc très importante, et très surveillée. Ce qui n'avait visiblement pas empêché un quelconque groupe terroriste de faire sauter la voie, au sein même du pays... ce qui avait donc provoqué l'accident...

"Des survivants ?"

"Plusieurs, mais très peu, et tous dans un état grave..."

"Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez."

"Il y avait environ une cinquantaine de passagers par wagon, en plus du personnel du train ; cinq diplomates et trois représentants d'entreprises xinoises qui devaient conclure des contrats à Amestris ; deux de nos représentants, et un ex-général... ainsi que des touristes xinois, et d'Amestris. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons retrouvé que quarante-trois des passagers..."

"Quarante-trois, seulement ?"

"Le train a véritablement... explosé."

"Et bien... bon, alors, nous allons interroger les victimes... sont-elles conscientes ?"

"Deux d'entre elles, oui. Je vais vous indiquer leur chambre."

"Bien, merci..."

Le Colonel Mustang avança dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, effaré de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait vu le lieu de l'accident, et il était à présent impensable d'y retrouver encore quelqu'un de vivant... L'incendie n'était même pas encore maîtrisé... La locomotive avait explosé, en percutant les débris, troncs d'arbres et autres qu'il y avait sur la voie ; brutalement stoppée, les trente-six wagons qui suivaient s'étaient littéralement "rentrés dedans"... Le spectacle des sauveurs s'affairant autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans les décombres fumantes et instables dans l'espoir d'y dégager quelqu'un, lui donnait presque la nausée. Son équipe se dispersa dans l'hôpital, pour recueillir le maximum d'informations ; un témoin extérieur pouvait toujours être très utile, et bien sûr, le récit des victimes serait précieux. Il fallait absolument trouver pourquoi et surtout qui avait fait ça.

Son Lieutenant marchait derrière lui, consciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son supérieur ; elle savait qu'il était sensible à ce genre de choses : provoquer délibérément un tel carnage, il ne le pardonnerait pas. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver les coupables, autant pour sauver leurs relations avec Xing que pour venger les victimes. Pensant à cela, elle regardait autour d'elle, jetant un oeil dans les chambres ouvertes ; partout, à leur étage, les infirmières s'activaient, s'occupaient des nouvelles victimes qui étaient retrouvées petit-à-petit... La plupart inconsciente, qui ne se réveillerait probablement jamais...

Une silhouette, dans l'une des chambres, attira soudain son attention. Elle ralentit, donna une tape sur l'épaule du Colonel, puis s'arrêta devant la pièce en question.

Mustang, intrigué, la rejoignit, et vit ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Lieutenant :

Un jeune enfant. Dans le grand lit aux draps blancs, les couvertures remontées sur ses genoux, il était assis avec la table en métal au-dessus du lit, et dessinait. Il ne semblait pas blessé, et ce fut ce détail qui attisa définitivement la curiosité du Colonel. Il intercepta une infirmière qui passait près d'eux et lui demanda :

"Qui est cet enfant ?" La jeune femme parut surprise, mais se reprit rapidement.

"Il faisait partie des victimes du train..."

"Il est blessé ?"

"Et bien... non... nous l'avons mis là parce qu'il était tout seul, mais... en fait, il n'a absolument rien, c'est ce qui nous a surpris. Mais il était à l'arrière du train, sans doute aura-t-il été épargné par l'explosion..."

Le Colonel ne répondit rien, et reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui se concentrait sur son cahier.

"C'est à lui ?"

"Non, c'est du matériel de l'espace garderie : comme il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, je lui ai apporté un album à colorier."

"Est-ce que nous pouvons l'interroger ?"

Le jeune femme sembla hésiter, puis elle afficha un petit sourire contrit en disant :

"Vous pouvez essayer..."

Mustang ne comprit pas, et la regarda s'éloigner avec une expression perplexe. Puis il fit signe à Hawkeye de le suivre, et il entra lentement dans la chambre.

L'enfant releva les yeux en les voyant entrer, et les deux adultes s'immobilisèrent, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Après tout, il était un témoin potentiel, autant le mettre en confiance et obtenir des informations...

Le petit devait avoir environ sept ou huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur or pur, exactement comme ses grands yeux brillants qui les fixaient avec indifférence ; c'était très rare, et Mustang se sentit gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

Il approcha du lit.

"Bonjour, mon petit."

Pas de réponse... Le garçon se contenta de baisser la tête sur son cahier, reprenant ses crayons en mains.

"Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu ?" Le Colonel s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas déplacer la table grise. L'enfant ne réagit pas à la question. Étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que tu colories ?"

Aucune réaction. De plus en plus étrange... Sans le choc de l'accident était-il dur à supporter, mais ne plus parler de la sorte était assez inquiétant. Il fit signe à Hawkeye d'appeler une infirmière, et par chance, ce fut la même que celle qu'il avait interpellée un peu plus tôt.

"Ce garçon... êtes-vous certaine qu'il va bien ?"

Elle sourit :

"En réalité... je crois qu'il ne parle pas notre langue... !"

"... ? Oh, il vient de Xing... Alors vous ne connaissez rien de lui ? Son nom de famille... ?"

"Rien du tout. En plus... il ne faisait pas partie des passagers."

"Pardon ?"

"Le wagon dans lequel nous l'avons trouvé était l'un de ceux qui transportent les bagages et les marchandises... Je crois qu'il était à bord clandestinement... Nous n'avons trouvé personne dans ce même wagon, le médecin qui s'occupe de lui en a conclu qu'il devait être seul pendant le voyage. C'est tout ce que nous savons..."

"Un clandestin... ? Sans doute fait-il semblant de ne pas nous comprendre, alors..."

"Ça, je ne pense pas... Il est trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce que cela implique. Et il était seul."

"Je vois... Écoutez, s'il n'est pas blessé, je vais l'emmener avec nous, à East City : nous trouverons un interprète, et il pourra nous dire s'il a vu quoique ce soit qui puisse nous aider. Pourrai-je voir son médecin ?"

"Je vais vous le chercher... !" L'infirmière sortit, laissant le Colonel et le Lieutenant avec l'enfant.

Mustang se tourna vers le garçon, qui coloriait cette fois une image de campagne. Il sourit et attira son attention, obligeant l'enfant à lever les yeux ; alors il fit :

"Je suis Roy Mustang."

Avec un regard à la main tendue, le petit hésita une seconde, et finit par la serrer.

"Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?" fit Roy en le pointant du doigt. Le garçon fixa le doigt un moment, puis détourna la tête et se pencha sur son dessin. Le Colonel soupira.

"Ça va être dur de le faire venir avec nous..." dit-il à la blonde au pied du lit. Hawkeye hocha la tête, et se tourna vers la porte quand le médecin entra.

C'était un vieillard, mais qui semblait sympathique et bienveillant. Un médecin comme on en voyait souvent à la campagne... Il salua les deux militaires.

"Alors, vous voulez l'emmener ?"

"Oui. Il est apparemment en bonne santé, et il se pourrait qu'il soit un témoin clé de l'accident. Nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui parle sa langue."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué... et bien, je n'ai rien à y redire, il va très bien ; fatigué, et probablement choqué par ce qui s'est passé, mais en très bonne santé. Il est en pleine forme. Je ne m'oppose pas à sa sortie. Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Si nous trouvons sa famille, dans les décombres ? Faut-il vraiment l'éloigner de la ville ?"

"Votre infirmière nous a dit qu'il était seul, et monté clandestinement dans le train."

"Oui... mais comme nous ne savons pas son nom, il nous a été impossible de dire s'il était sur la liste des passagers ou pas... Toutefois... vous avez raison, vu l'endroit où il a été trouvé... Bon, vous pouvez l'emmener, alors. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail..."

"Merci."

Il sortit. À présent que la question administrative était réglée, il fallait convaincre l'enfant de les suivre... Roy se tourna vers lui : il était concentré sur son dessin, et s'appliquait à ne pas déborder des contours noirs déjà tracés... Comment un garçon si jeune avait-il pu se retrouver dans un train à destination d'Amestris, sans personne avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être monté seul. C'était certain. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un interprète...

Il ramena l'attention de l'enfant sur lui, et sourit gentiment :

"Si on sortait d'ici ? Tu nous suis ?" fit-il en tendant la main. Hawkeye, perspicace, s'approcha avec un sac en plastique pour commencer à y mettre les crayons de couleurs et le cahier. Le petit la regarda faire, sans un mot, puis reporta son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, mais il attrapa sa main, comme il semblait l'attendre, et se laissa sortir du lit.

L'infirmière était toujours dans la chambre, et elle se proposa pour l'habiller.

"Il a ses vêtements ?" fit le Lieutenant, surprise. La jeune femme lui sourit :

"Oui, il était indemne lorsqu'il a été trouvé... ! C'était vraiment une chance pour lui... pauvre petit."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'espère qu'il était vraiment seul... ce n'est qu'une supposition... Si sa famille était dans le train aussi... Je doute qu'elle ait eu autant de chance que lui..." Avec un petit soupir triste, elle termina de vêtir l'enfant, et se redressa pour regarder les deux militaires.

"Bien, je vais vous laissez, alors... Bonne chance, dans votre enquête ! J'espère que vous trouverez les monstres qui ont fait ça..."

Le Colonel s'inclina légèrement, comme un signe de promesse... La jeune femme sortit avec un sourire.

L'enfant les fixait avec une expression inquiète, mais ne disait toujours rien... Roy se pencha vers lui, souriant gentiment, et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui ; il ne rencontra aucune résistance, ce qui le surprit un peu. Le petit blond le suivit sagement, jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, où il trouva le reste de son équipe.

"Vous êtes déjà là ?" fit le Colonel.

"Toutes les victimes étaient inconscientes, et dans un état critique... l'une d'elles est morte alors qu'on allait la voir..." répondit l'Adjudant Fuery, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement remué par ce qu'il venait de voir...

"Et ce petiot ?" fit le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc.

"Il est un témoin potentiel, mais il ne parle apparemment pas notre langue. Nous le ramenons à East City..." l'informa Hawkeye.

"Breda, Falman, Fuery, j'aimerai que vous restiez ici, et que vous continuiez à interroger les gens. Cherchez des témoins extérieurs, qui pourraient nous répondre. Havoc, le Lieutenant et moi, nous rentrons." ordonna le Colonel.

Ils obéirent, et Roy, suivis de Hawkeye et Havoc, se dirigea vers la gare, tenant toujours fermement le garçon par la main. L'enfant, d'ailleurs, bien que légèrement inquiet, ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que les adultes comptaient faire, ni où ils l'emmenaient... Comme s'il était totalement détaché de la réalité... Roy trouva cela vraiment étrange, mais dans l'immédiat, il se contenta d'essayer de le rassurer, et le fit monter dans le train sans aucune difficulté...

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Edward

**Deuxième chapitre. Arrivée à East City...**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

'_Il est bien calme..._'

Le Colonel fixait le petit blond assis en face de lui, qui regardait négligemment le paysage défiler derrière les fenêtres du train. Son regard morne, indifférent, l'intriguait beaucoup, et il se demandait vaguement si cela avait un rapport avec l'accident, bien qu'il n'en ait visiblement pas été victime... Ses vêtements que lui avait enfilés l'infirmière étaient différents de ce que l'on pourrait trouver à Xing (il le savait, car le train en direction de Central passait par East City, et il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des voyageurs de Xing arborant fièrement leurs vêtements colorés et de tissus rares...) Ceux du garçon étaient simples : des chaussures noires, un pantalon de toile fine, de couleur sable, dont les coutures étaient rebrodées de fils d'un rouge profond, très voyant ; sa chemise était de la même couleur claire que le pantalon, avec un joli motif du même rouge sur le devant, formé d'arabesques plus ou moins alambiquées... À les fixer, il crut un instant y voir un dessin particulier, mais ce n'était sans doute que son imagination...

'_Bien trop calme..._'

Comment un gamin de son âge avait-il pu atterrir dans ce train ? Dans le compartiment à bagages, qui plus est... Et pourquoi avait-il été retrouvé seul... ? Tout cela l'intriguait énormément, ajouté au fait qu'il allait sans doute devoir mener une difficile enquête pour retrouver le groupe de terroristes qui avait provoqué la catastrophe... De bien dures journées s'annonçaient...

"Vous désirez manger quelque chose ?"

Il sursauta à la voix soudaine, qui s'avéra être celle d'une femme, faisant partie du personnel du train dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Hawkeye prit une boisson chaude, Havoc un casse-croûte, et il secoua la tête avec un sourire pour dire qu'il ne voulait rien. En revanche, il se tourna vers l'enfant, qui fixait toujours le décor.

"Hey... petit ? Tu as faim ?"

Le garçon leva ses grands yeux vers lui, sans comprendre, et il pointa alors le chariot que poussait la femme en uniforme pourpre. Il attendit plusieurs secondes une réaction quelconque... qui ne vint pas. L'enfant se détourna, reportant son attention sur le paysage, et la femme s'éloigna vers les autres banquettes. Déçu, le Colonel s'appuya contre le dossier de son propre banc, et replongea dans ses pensées, fixant toujours le petit blond...

* * *

La gare de East City était pleine de monde à l'heure où ils arrivèrent. Gardant bien serrée la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne, le Colonel se dirigea rapidement vers la rue ; le Lieutenant trouva une cabine téléphonique, de laquelle elle appela la caserne pour qu'ils leur envoient une voiture (marcher jusque là-bas avec un enfant de sept ans n'était pas idéal... et il était pour l'instant hors de question de le prendre dans les bras). Ils attendirent donc devant la gare, une dizaine de minutes. Cela laissa largement assez de temps au Colonel pour finir d'être totalement troublé par le comportement de cet enfant, totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait...

La voiture noire arriva peu après, avec au volant...

... le Commandant Armstrong lui-même, rayonnant, qui jugea indispensable de sortir de la voiture pour les accueillir comme il se devait. C'est-à-dire en criant haut et fort : "Colonel Mustaaaaang !!" et se précipitant vers eux pour les serrer bien fort...

Le gun du Lieutenant lui suggéra de laisser tomber son idée, et il se contenta (une moue déçue au visage) de leur ouvrir dignement la portière. Une fois de retour au volant, il regarda les deux militaires et l'enfant dans le rétroviseur.

"Quelles nouvelles ?"

"Très mauvaises... pratiquement aucun survivant..." répondit le Colonel, assis à l'avant, à côté du Commandant.

"Mon dieu... ! ... et cet enfant ?"

"Il a été retrouvé indemne... c'est un témoin potentiel, mais il ne parle pas notre langue. Nous devons trouver un interprète."

"Je vois. Si vous me le permettez, je connais quelqu'un qui étudie les dialectes de Xing... Peut-être cette personne vous sera-t-elle utile... ?"

"Certainement ! Qui est-ce ?"

"Ma jeune soeur... Catherine Elle Armstrong !"

Alors que le Colonel se ratatinait sur son siège, pétrifié à l'idée qu'il allait devoir rencontrer un autre Armstrong, sous le regard moqueur du sous-lieutenant blond, Hawkeye, plus pragmatique, demanda :

"Dites-moi, Commandant... Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Le Président prend cette affaire très au sérieux. Il a délégué une équipe de Central pour vous épauler dans votre enquête."

Mustang se redressa :

"Oh ? Vous n'êtes pas seul... ?"

* * *

"Yo ! Regardez qui voilà !"

Silence abattu dans le bureau...

"Hugues... avec toi ici, on risque pas d'avancer beaucoup..."

"Et voici le Sous-Lieutenant Maria Ross et le Sergent Denny Broche !"

"Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est _vous_ que le Président a jugé utile de nous envoyer... ?"

Sourire étincelant du Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues, qui s'écria haut et fort : "Parce qu'on est les meilleurs !", tandis que Armstrong s'affairait à leur faire comprendre pourquoi...

Le gun de Hawkeye fit se calmer tout le monde, et se rhabiller le Commandant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'entra le Général Grumman, en charge de la ville de East City. Tous les militaires se mirent au garde-à-vous, saluant leur supérieur. Celui-ci sourit et chassa le protocole d'un geste de la main, avant d'en venir au fait :

"Colonel Mustang, quelles nouvelles de l'accident ?"

Roy répéta à nouveau tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire bien peu pour l'instant, et un silence tendu s'installa dans le bureau.

"Alors... ce petit ?"

"Nous devons découvrir s'il a vu quelque chose ou pas. Pour cela, le Commandant Armstrong a proposé l'aide de sa soeur, qui étudie la langue de Xing..."

"Parfait ! Plus vite nous saurons ce que ce petit a vu, plus vite nous aurons une chance d'arrêter les coupables. Bien, Colonel, en attendant, vous vous occuperez de cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Grand sourire du vieux Général devant la face stupéfaite de Mustang...

L'enfant, quant à lui, regardait tous ces adultes avec intérêt, les fixant tour à tour chaque fois que l'un d'eux parlait ; il ne comprenait rien à leur conversation, mais ils semblaient sympathiques, et amusants. Soudain, tous se tournèrent vers lui, juste une seconde, avant qu'ils ne reprennent.

"Mais, Général ! Il ne me connaît pas, et personne d'ailleurs... ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que..."

"Vous avez bien réussi à l'amener jusqu'ici, non ?"

"Mais... !"

"Très bien, c'est décidé ! Commandant, demandez à votre soeur de nous rejoindre, il faut vite arriver à se faire comprendre de cet enfant. Mustang, il commence à se faire tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, et vous occupez de lui... !"

* * *

'_Et merde... ! Qu'est-ce que j'y connais, moi... ? Heureusement qu'il est calme, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait été paniqué..._'

Il jeta un oeil sur l'enfant, à l'arrière de la voiture_, via_ le rétroviseur. Il était assis sagement, en silence, et regardait défiler la ville ; la nuit tombait peu à peu, mais il ne semblait montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Juste de la curiosité pour ce nouveau décor... '_Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête... À quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien penser... ? Ce gamin est vraiment _étrange...' Étrange qu'il ne se méfie pas d'eux, de lui ; étrange qu'il ne soit pas terrifié par ce qu'il avait vécu, ou de se retrouver entouré d'inconnus... Il semblait presque... confiant. C'était vraiment déstabilisant...

Il se gara devant chez lui. Il avait un appartement en ville, plus près de la caserne, mais il n'y avait aucune place dans celui-ci pour un enfant ; alors il était retourné chez lui : sa maison était un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Loin du bruit, et pratiquement dans la nature. Un héritage, qui s'avérait très utile aujourd'hui...

Il descendit l'enfant de la voiture, qui se laissa faire calmement, puis le guida jusqu'à la maison. À ce moment, le garçon pila, juste devant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. '_Enfin une réaction normale ! On n'entre pas chez les gens qu'on ne connaît pas..._' Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car il le suivit docilement jusqu'à la porte, sans manifester de peur ou d'inquiétude. '_Bon, je n'ai rien dit... On verra bien._'

Il le fit entrer, lentement. Le garçon regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, observant les meubles élégants, le grand salon, les rayonnages de livres le long des murs... Il lui fit tout visiter : la cuisine, le salon et son bureau, au rez-de-chaussée, puis les trois chambres, et la salle de bain, à l'étage. Le garçon le suivait simplement, sans un mot, sa main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de l'homme, juste avec curiosité. Après un petit moment, il le ramena à la salle de bain (spacieuse, avec une baignoire qui servait aussi de douche, les portes-serviettes accrochés au mur juste à côté, et le lavabo encastré dans la commode) ; il posa un tapis de bain devant la baignoire, et tira l'enfant dessus, avant d'ouvrir les robinets. Même parlant une autre langue, le petit allait forcément comprendre ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse... Il sortit le matériel de toilette, une serviette qu'il suspendit au mur, et s'accroupit ensuite devant le petit blond.

"Bon... Ça ne va être facile, mais si on fait un effort tous les deux, ça devrait aller, tu ne penses pas ?"

Pas de réponse, bien sûr...

"Euh... tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ?" Il désigna la baignoire, espérant une réponse...

Le garçon tourna la tête, regarda l'eau chaude, le savon et la serviette, puis à nouveau l'homme...

"Anata wa watashi furo ni haite hoshii desuka ?"**(1)**

Roy se figea, stupéfait.

Puis fit un grand sourire, ravi d'entendre l'enfant parler. "Ah ! Et bien voilà ! Si tu parles, ça va déjà être moins compliqué !" Il leva les mains dans l'intention d'ôter les vêtements du garçon, mais à peine avait-il frôlé la chemise, que deux petites mains le repoussèrent avec violence. Il se recula aussitôt :

"Héla... Tout va bien, je veux juste t'aider..." Il désigna les vêtements de l'enfant, puis la baignoire. Le petit blond avait un drôle de regard, et il jugea préférable de le laisser se débrouiller... Il se releva et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant tout de même la porte entrouverte.

* * *

N'entendant plus de bruit d'eau, il poussa doucement la porte, et risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui ; il était assis sur le tapis de bain, enroulé dans la serviette ; ses mèches d'or tombaient autour de son visage, des gouttelettes d'eau parsemant sa peau. En revanche, il n'y en avait pas une goutte sur le sol, et la baignoire était même vidée... Il avança lentement, puis s'agenouilla devant le petit, qui le fixait.

"Bien... tu as tout fait tout seul..." Les paroles n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui comptait, c'était le ton qu'il employait pour lui parler. Il l'avait compris. Et la voix douce avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui en cet instant, fit esquisser un sourire au garçon.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun vêtement à ta taille, ici... je vais te trouver quelque chose pour la nuit, et demain matin, on ira régler ça dans un magasin... d'accord ?"

Aucune réponse, bien sûr, mais le garçon semblait confiant. Il l'aida à se sécher correctement, et le mena à l'une des deux chambres libres ; il le posa sur le grand lit, et se dirigea vers la commode, près de l'armoire, au fond de la pièce, où il dénicha une vieille de ses chemises qui ferait office de pyjama au garçon pour cette nuit. Il lui enfila sans problème, puis le laissa dans la chambre pour aller mettre les vêtements du petit à laver. Même s'ils étaient en bon état, ils semblaient tout de même couverts de poussière...

Puis il descendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas.

Alors qu'il s'affairait, il entendit des pas dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant que l'enfant fasse quelque chose de lui-même... Le bruit du bois qui racle sur le sol le fit légèrement sursauter, et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le petit : il avait tiré une chaise, et y montait difficilement ; il parvint à s'asseoir correctement, et leva les yeux vers l'homme avec un sourire. Roy ne sut quoi dire. Tout cela l'intriguait profondément... Cet enfant se comportait d'une manière trop étrange pour son âge... Il ne laissa rien paraître de ses préoccupations, et déposa une assiette pleine devant le petit, qui contempla la nourriture un moment avant d'oser prendre la fourchette que lui tendait l'homme. Du poisson et du riz à la crème, c'était simple et rapide à préparer... Il était assez tard, après tout. Il s'attabla en face du garçon, qui mangeait avec appétit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et l'imita bientôt.

* * *

Dans la chambre, l'enfant grimpa rapidement sur le lit, et se mit bien vite sous les couvertures, comme semblait le vouloir l'homme. Roy s'assit à côté de lui pour le border, et chercher encore à le faire parler.

"Demain, une jeune femme viendra te voir... Elle pourra te comprendre, ça ira mieux... J'espère... Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné à Xing, mais il me semble que leur langue ne ressemble pas à la tienne... J'espère qu'on pourra régler ça demain..."

Seule une paire d'yeux grands ouverts le fixait. Le petit avait ramené la couverture sur son visage, ne laissant voir que les deux prunelles d'or, ensommeillées. Roy soupira, puis se leva.

"Bonne nuit, petit... !"

"Hmm..."

La réponse le surprit autant qu'elle lui fit plaisir. Il se retourna pour lui sourire :

"Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit... ?"

Pas de mouvement. Il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et attendit.

"Comment t'appelles-tu... ? Je ne vais pas tout le temps dire 'petit'..."

Roy resta silencieux un long moment, soutenant le regard doré de l'enfant.

"C'est quoi, ton nom... ?"

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende, l'enfant tendit la main, exactement comme il l'avait fait lui-même à l'hôpital de Ten'i.

"Edward... !"

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea même pas...

"Watashi no namae wa Edo desu."**(2)**

Roy le fixa un moment avant de serrer la main du garçon, qui souriait largement.

"Edward... ? Et bien... voilà quelque chose de fait. Je suis ravi de te connaître, Edward..." sourit-il à son tour. Il se releva alors, et sortit de la chambre :

"Bonne nuit, Edo !"

* * *

**!! Les phrases en japonais sont traduites par moi-même, donc, sans aucune garantie linguistique. Je fais ça pour m'amuser... !!**

**(1) : "**Vous voulez que je prenne un bain ?

**(2) : "**Je m'appelle Edward.

**Ce chapitre-là fait 4pages. À la prochaine !**


	4. Les courses !

**Je me rends compte que j'ai totalement éclipsé Havoc, dans le train... T.T J'ai corrigé, si vous avez le courage de relire...**

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Le réveil lança son cri strident à 7h30 tapantes, réveillant par-là même son propriétaire, qui avait oublié de l'éteindre la veille. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'apprête à crier une deuxième fois, mais une claque le fit taire pour la journée.

Roy Mustang s'assit dans son lit, déjà énervé de bon matin, à cause de son oubli. Dire qu'il aurait pu dormir plus longtemps, pour une fois...

Dépité, il se recoucha, et essaya de se rendormir. S'il pouvait gagner une petite heure, ce serait déjà ça...

Mais il se redressa tout aussi soudainement que le cri du réveil, se rappelant qu'il avait un invité chez lui. Il se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre, avant de se diriger silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Celui-ci dormait encore profondément, le visage caché par la couverture... '_Bon... maintenant que je suis debout... j'ai le temps de prendre une douche._'

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Roy préparait le petit-déjeuner, espérant que l'enfant - non, Edward - se réveillerait bientôt. Il avait fait des crêpes... il y avait du sucre et de la confiture sur la table... Et après le repas, il l'emmènerait en ville acheter des vêtements (il espérait d'ailleurs que le Général Grumman accepte de payer tous les frais qu'il aurait à faire pour s'occuper de l'enfant...)

Des pas légers derrière lui le firent se retourner, et il vit Edward arriver, se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

"Ohayô..." marmonna-t-il vaguement. Roy n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire :

"Bonjour, Edward... ! J'espère que tu as faim !"

Il le fit monter à table avant de poser devant lui une crêpe tout chaude ; le petit la fixa un moment, avant d'afficher un grand sourire, et il regarda autour de lui, sur la table, comme cherchant quelque chose. Roy lui présenta le sucre et le pot de confiture, mais il secoua la tête, n'en voulant pas.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai, ici... Il faudra t'en contenter pour ce matin !" '_Bon dieu... S'il commence à être capricieux..._'

À ce ton, Edward sembla comprendre, car il finit par désigner le sucre, avec un air boudeur absolument adorable... '_Holà, je m'égare... !_' Il lui prépara sa crêpe, et le laissa se débrouiller pour la manger.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il lui fit prendre une douche, et lui rendit ses vêtements propres. Une fois habillé, il le fit monter en voiture, et roula jusqu'au QG.

* * *

"Ho ! Mustang !"

Le Colonel stoppa dans le couloir, et leva les yeux au ciel, déjà résigné à subir il ne savait trop quoi de la part de son meilleur ami...

"Hey ! Comment va-t-il ?"

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit, qui fixait Hugues avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le lieutenant-colonel s'accroupit et lui fit un immense sourire :

"Coucou, toi !"

"Hugues, il ne parle pas notre langue..."

"J'ai toujours eu le don de me faire comprendre des enfants !"

"Et dans ces moments-là, même les adultes ne te comprennent pas..."

"Jaloux !" fit Hugues, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant. "Alors, petit, comment ça va ?"

"Il s'appelle Edward."

Silence.

"AAAH !! Il t'a parlé ?? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ??"

"J'adore te voir te ridiculiser..."

Sans un mot, Hugues entreprit de bouder, et Mustang continua d'avancer jusqu'au bureau. Quand il entra, la main du petit serrée dans la sienne, il vit immédiatement le Général Grumman, qui semblait l'attendre. Il le salua, mais son supérieur, sans se soucier de lui, eut un grand sourire et s'approcha de l'enfant.

"Bonjour, mon petit !"

'_Complètement gaga..._' Roy se retint de se mettre une claque pour avoir pensé cela de son général, et s'apprêta à répéter le nom de l'enfant, mais Hugues le prit de cours :

"Il s'appelle Edward, monsieur !"

"Oh ? Il vous a parlé ?"

"J'ai toujours eu un don avec les enfants... !"

"Bravo, lieutenant-colonel Hugues !"

Négligeant tous deux un Mustang totalement sidéré et très très vexé, ils entraînèrent Edward jusqu'au canapé du bureau, où il s'assit sagement. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire à son sujet, et Roy resta planté devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que le Commandant arrive, rayonnant, avec un grand sourire ; il manqua de renverser le Colonel en entrant rapidement, et annonça d'une voix forte :

"Notre interprète arrivera en milieu d'après-midi ! Je l'ai avertie hier soir, et elle a pris le premier train de ce matin !"

"Parfait !" s'exclamèrent Hugues et Grumman d'une même voix.

Et tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous à discuter gaiement au-dessus de l'enfant, Mustang soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, où il commença à travailler. Le dossier était celui de l'attentat, dans lequel s'affichait la liste des passagers du train - donc des victimes - ainsi que le matériel qu'il transportait ; il y avait également un début de liste sur tout ce qui avait été retrouvé sur la voie, et qui aurait pu provoquer l'accident...

"Roy !"

Il se redressa brusquement ; Hugues était debout devant lui, souriant.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Hier soir, avec le petiot... pardon, avec _Edward_... !"

"Bien... que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas... tu avais... par exemple... de quoi habiller un enfant de huit ans ?"

Silence perplexe de Roy, qui se leva brusquement avec un "Ah !" sonore. Hugues éclata de rire :

"J'en étais sûr ! Allez, tous en courses !"

"Tous ? Pourquoi _tous_ ?"

"Parce qu'on s'amuse plus quand on est nombreux !"

"Mais... ! On y va pas pour s'amuser... !"

Aucune réponse à sa remarque, puisque Hugues et Armstrong avait déjà entraîné Edward dans le couloir, parlant avec entrain de tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin...

Résigné, Mustang les suivit rapidement.

* * *

Dans les allées du grand magasin, Roy suivait un peu à l'écart les deux militaires métamorphosés en mère-poule... qui couraient en peu partout en désignant à chaque rayon tout ce qui pourrait servir au petit. Edward, immobile au milieu de l'allée, regardait les deux adultes avec étonnement, apparemment intrigué par leur comportement...

"Ceci conviendra à merveille !" 'hurla' Armstrong en brandissant un petit manteau rouge à capuche.

"Vous êtes sûr... ?" fit Roy sans conviction.

"La physio-morphologie est une pratique transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !"

"Quel rapport avec le manteau... ?"

Mais il s'avéra que le Commandant avait bien eu bon oeil, car le rouge du manteau, ainsi que la taille, allait parfaitement au garçon, et était même assorti à son ensemble sable. D'ailleurs, les broderies de sa veste étaient du même rouge que le manteau, ce qui était assez amusant... Hugues interrompit l'essayage pour traîner les deux autres à l'espace 'Jouets', dans lequel il avait eu tôt fait de trouver le rayon des peluches...

"Vas-y, Edward, choisis !"

Roy resta à l'écart, regardant de loin le garçon admirer les jouets de toutes les couleurs. Il jeta un oeil autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le magasin, à part quelques couples qui cherchaient les affaires d'un futur enfant, ou de jeunes parents choisissant un quelconque cadeau d'anniversaire...

Soudain, il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche, et il baissa les yeux : Edward lui souriait, et leva devant lui le long serpent orange qu'il avait trouvé. Roy sourit à son tour, et s'accroupit ; le petit blond leva les bras pour passer la peluche autour du cou de l'homme, puis tira sur sa manche pour l'attirer jusque devant l'étalage.

De loin, Hugues et Armstrong, quoiqu'un peu déçus que le colonel leur soit préféré, eurent un grand sourire satisfait en voyant le Flame Alchemist en train de jouer avec des peluches, dans les éclats de rire de l'enfant...

* * *

En sortant du magasin, ils ne furent pas trop de trois pour porter toutes les nouvelles affaires du petit. Il y avait énormément de jouets, et Roy se demanda, vaguement inquiet, où il pourrait bien mettre tout cela... Edward trottinait à côté de lui, un chat blanc et noir dans les bras, dans son nouveau manteau rouge. Ils retournèrent tout de suite au QG, où les paquets furent déposés dans un coin de la pièce ; ils étaient revenus pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner, et allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cantine de la caserne, Roy tenant fermement la main de l'enfant, qui, lui, tenait toujours son chat.

Assis à l'une des nombreuses tables, Edward semblait avoir beaucoup de succès... Hawkeye les avait rejoint, accompagnée de son amie Rebecca, et de Maria Ross ; bien que le lieutenant restât assez professionnelle, les deux autres femmes tombèrent sous le charme du petit, et passèrent tout le repas à lui proposer divers plats, qu'il goûta tous avec appétit. Hugues avait sorti d'on-ne-savait-où un appareil photo, et mitraillait littéralement la scène, répétant à qui pouvait entendre que sa femme allait l'adorer, et que Élysia se serait merveilleusement bien entendue avec lui parce qu'ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux...

Roy profita immédiatement du fait qu'Edward avait fini de déjeuner pour le ramener au calme dans son bureau, où personne n'était encore revenu.

L'enfant s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé, et regarda l'homme s'installer à son bureau, reprenant le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Serrant son chat contre lui, il bailla longuement, fatigué de la longue matinée qu'il venait de passer, et s'allongea dans les coussins.

Au bout d'un petit moment, n'entendant pas de bruit, Roy releva la tête de ses papiers, et aperçut le petit endormi. Avec un sourire attendri, il se leva, ramassa le manteau rouge, et recouvrit l'enfant.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, et posa délicatement une main sur la tête blonde... Ils étaient d'une douceur incroyable, et Edward afficha un petit sourire dans son sommeil.

* * *

**Hop ! Encore 3 pages... ça va être officiel. Dans le prochain, on voit Catherine !**


	5. Choc des cultures

**Voici Catherine Elle Armstrong. Voyons si elle va réussir à se faire comprendre de notre petit bout de chou... mais visiblement, vous savez déjà la réponse... T.T**

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Edward se réveilla dans un long bâillement, et se redressa sur le canapé, faisant glisser son manteau qui tomba à terre.

Dans le bureau, toute l'équipe était en train de travailler, le plus silencieusement possible, chuchotant pour faire passer les informations. Le colonel était toujours penché sur son dossier, très concentré, et il attendait des nouvelles de Fuery, Breda et Falman, toujours en train d'interroger les habitants à Ten'i.

Edward récupéra son chat et descendit du canapé sans bruit, puis marcha jusqu'au bureau du colonel.

Tout le monde stoppa net dans son activité en entendant la petite voix s'élever :

"Watashi wa nodo ga kawaite imasu."**(1)**

Silence mortel dans le bureau... car bien sûr, personne ne comprenait ce que disait l'enfant... Gêné, Mustang se tourna vers lui avec un regard de regret, et lui fit un sourire désolé en secouant la tête. Edward répéta, avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix :

"_Totemo_ nodo ga kawaite imasu !"**(2)**

Évidemment, cela ne fit pas plus réagir les adultes, qui ne surent quoi lui répondre. Le petit garçon chercha alors autour de lui, un moyen de faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait...

À cet instant, Hugues entra dans le bureau, tenant un sac en plastique d'une main, un paquet plein d'achats dans l'autre bras. Mustang lui demanda immédiatement :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, car Edward venait de voir le gobelet de café qu'il tenait de sa main libre ; il courut jusqu'à l'homme et leva un bras pour attraper le verre en plastique. Hugues, d'abord surpris, le laissa s'emparer du verre vide, et regarda le petit retourner rapidement au bureau du colonel.

Ravi, Edward brandit le gobelet, et l'agita sous le nez de l'homme, qui sembla enfin comprendre.

"Oh... ? Tu as soif, c'est ça ?"

Il posa le verre sur le bureau, et s'apprêtait à emmener l'enfant à la cafétéria, quand Hugues lança :

"Hep ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !"

"...quoi ?"

"Je ne pense pas que les cuisines de la caserne puissent prétendre offrir des repas équilibrés à un enfant de huit ans. Alors j'ai été faire quelques courses !"

Il renversa littéralement le contenu des sacs sur le bureau du colonel, qui regarda, impuissant, ses dossiers disparaître sous la foule d'emballages qui emplit l'espace en un instant... En voyant les nombreux paquets de gâteaux, et autres sucreries, il fit :

"Et toi ? Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que c'est, un repas équilibré... ?"

Sans répondre, Hugues ouvrit une bouteille de jus d'orange et en versa dans le gobelet, qu'il tendit à Edward avec un :

"Et voilà, mon p'tit !"

Le garçon s'empressa de boire, et quand il eut fini, il lança :

"Arigatô !"**(3)**

"Ah ? Tu as faim, aussi ?" fit Hugues, enthousiaste, en déballant un paquet de biscuits fourrés à la fraise...

* * *

Vers 17h15, cette soir-là, le Commandant Armstrong fit un entrée rayonnante, auréolé d'étoiles roses, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le bureau ; il était suivi de près par le Général Grumman, qui accompagnait une superbe jeune femme : dans une robe blanche et rose, avec un décolleté en dentelle, un manteau léger brun sur les épaules, elle avait la tête baissée, visiblement intimidée... et, détail significatif quant à l'identité de cette jeune fille... elle était blonde avec une houppette au-dessus de la tête...

"Laissez-moi le plaisir de vous présenter à tous ma jeune soeur : Catherine Elle Armstrong !"

Le Colonel resta assis sous le choc, Hawkeye s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer, et Havoc avait la bouche grande ouverte, son mégot dangereusement attiré par le sol...

Seul Edward ne sembla pas réagir à l'entrée des trois personnes, occupé qu'il était à faire comprendre à Hugues qu'il n'aimait pas la fraise...

* * *

"Alors, c'est lui... ?"

"Oui. Nous sommes vraiment soulagés que vous soyez là, mademoiselle Armstrong. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de difficultés..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel, je maîtrise très bien la langue de Xing..."

"Parfait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui parler, maintenant ?"

"Euh... oui, pourquoi pas..."

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du garçon, qui leva les yeux vers elle.

"Edward ?"

"Hai !"

"**Comment vas-tu ?**"

Le sourire du petit s'affaiblit quand il entendit le dialecte de la famille impériale.

"**Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé dans le train ?**"

Il détourna la tête d'un air sombre, préférant s'occuper de son chat, et ne répondit pas aux autres questions de la blonde.

Catherine insista pourtant, en utilisant d'autres dialectes, mais tous semblaient rendre l'enfant plus mécontent au fur et à mesure de la 'conversation'... Finalement, alors qu'elle demandait encore une fois qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il avait vu de l'accident, il descendit du canapé, courut dans les jambes du Colonel, et se serra contre lui en fermant les yeux...

Catherine se releva avec un air désolé.

"Je suis navrée... il semble qu'il ne veuille pas répondre... Je ne peux pas l'y obliger..."

Mustang s'accroupit et prit l'enfant par les épaules, pour le regarder dans les yeux :

"Edward, c'est très important... tu comprends ? Il faut que tu nous dise ce qui s'est passé."

Le petit ne bougea pas, mais au bout d'un moment, il secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'enfouit dans l'épaule de l'homme, caché dans la veste de l'uniforme. Stupéfait, Mustang ne sut comment réagir, et se contenta finalement de lui tapoter le dos.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas grave, petite soeur, nous finirons par le convaincre de nous parler."

"Commandant, je suppose que vous avez tout prévu pour accueillir votre soeur à East City ?"

"Tout à fait, Général !"

"Alors, vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. Nous ne ferons rien de plus aujourd'hui, inutile de le brusquer, cela n'arrangera rien."

"Bien, Général. Au revoir !"

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle Catherine !"

"Oh... au revoir, monsieur Havoc..."

"Allons, petite soeur, j'ai réservé une chambre pour toi dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville !"

Au moment de sortir du bureau, alors que le Commandant était déjà dans le couloir, Catherine entendit la petite voix gémir :

"Watashi wa tsukarete imasu..."**(4)**

Elle s'arrêta sur seuil de la porte, et tourna la tête : le petit était toujours dans les bras du Colonel, celui-ci incapable de savoir quoi faire, et lui parlait avec un regard suppliant.

Catherine se tourna entièrement, et s'adressa au général :

"Excusez-moi, mais... en fait, je crois que... qu'il ne vient pas de Xing..."

Silence stupéfait dans le bureau, puis Grumman se ressaisit pour demander :

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?"

"Il... vient de parler... ce n'est pas du xinois... j'en suis sûre..."

Mustang ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Il avait espérer que cela n'était qu'un défaut de sa mémoire, mais il avait eu raison. L'enfant parlait une autre langue. Mais ils ignoraient laquelle.

L'enquête n'était pas prête d'avancer...

* * *

**Je précise que Kishu Shindara a accepté de corriger mes phrases en japonais. Alors, il est possible qu'elles changent, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de relire à chaque fois... Et remerciez Kishu, maintenant, vous pouvez être sûrs que les phrases ont un sens XD !**

**(1)**"J'ai soif."

**(2)**"J'ai _très_ soif !"

**(3)**... j'ai vraiment besoin de traduire XD ?

**(4)**"Je suis fatigué..."

**À la prochaine !**


	6. Tuer sans faire exprès

**La suite tant attendue. Suspense !**

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Mustang ouvrit la porte de sa maison, les bras chargés par les sacs de courses de la matinée, le petit blond pendu à une main, l'autre retenant également les "provisions" que Hugues avait jugé bon de lui refiler (en en gardant tout de même pour lui, à défaut d'Élysia...)...

Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis déposa tout ce fatras dans le couloir de l'entrée, avant de se redresser en gémissant pour son pauvre dos...

L'enfant s'était déjà précipité dans la cuisine, et il le rejoignit lentement, tout en enlevant son manteau, puis sa veste d'uniforme ; alors, il se lava les mains et commença à préparer le repas du soir, avec un soupir fatigué...

Edward mangeait avec appétit, engloutissant presque tout ce que contenait son assiette. Pendant que le petit dînait, Mustang avait mis à laver tous les vêtements neufs qu'il avait achetés le matin même. Attendant que le tout sèche, il le regardait manger par-dessus son verre, un sourire attendri étirant inconsciemment ses lèvres.

Après le repas, il monta le petit à la salle de bain, où il le laissa se débrouiller pour se doucher, puis lui sortit le pyjama tout neuf qu'il l'avait laissé choisir lui-même. Edward l'enfila docilement, puis grimpa sur le lit. Il n'était pas toutefois pas très tard, aussi Mustang décida-t-il de lui monter tous les jouets que Hugues et Armstrong lui avaient généreusement offerts.

"_Mince...est-ce que ça va rentrer, tout ça, dans la chambre ?_"

Il déballa les affaires au sol, sous le regard étonné du petit, puis quitta la pièce, les sacs sous le bras.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il commença à entendre du bruit dans la chambre, et il sourit en imaginant l'enfant jouer tranquillement.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, il se prépara enfin quelque chose à manger, et s'attabla. Au moment où il montait la fourchette à sa bouche, le téléphona de l'entrée sonna. Avec un soupir dépité, il se releva et alla décrocher.

"Oui ?"

"Colonel ? J'ai un appel du Sous-Lieutenant Breda. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez lui parler tout de suite."

"Vous avez bien deviné Hawkeye, comme toujours. Passez-le moi."

Il y eut un tilt dans l'appareil, puis la voix du sous-lieutenant résonna dans le combiné.

"Colonel ? C'est nous."

"Breda ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez trouvé."

"Et bien, pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Mais nous avons interrogé les témoins, les habitants qui étaient présents plus ou moins loin de la gare lors de l'accident. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, tout le monde est très coopératif. Seulement..."

"Oui ?"

"Et bien, ça a donné des résultats, disons... étranges."

"Racontez-moi ça..."

"Et bien voilà : les militaires en poste à Ten'i nous ont avoué que les attentats n'étaient pas rares, sur cette voie, mais ils n'en ont jamais fait part au QG."

"Pourquoi ?!"

"Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'accident de cette ampleur..."

"Moui... continuez."

"Tout ce que nous avons pu récupérer sur les voies, devant la locomotive... ils nous ont affirmé que ce n'était pas suffisant pour provoquer une explosion de ce genre. Aussi dévastatrice..."

"Ah non... ?"

"Et ce n'est pas tout. En interrogeant les témoins, nous sommes tombé sur une histoire un peu... bizarre."

"Allez-y..."

"Tous affirment avoir vu quelque chose... d'étrange, avant l'explosion..."

"... Breda, vous allez arrêter de vous interrompre et tout me dire d'un coup !"

"Euh, oui... en fait... ils disent tous avoir vu... un flash lumineux venant de l'arrière du train."

Un long silence régna quelques instants, tandis que le colonel assimilait la nouvelle.

"... un flash lumineux... comme de l'alchimie ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas alchimiste moi-même, et ce que disent les témoins est assez... confus, même s'ils disent tous la même chose. Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir de description précise de l'événement..."

"Est-ce de là que viendrait l'explosion ?"

"Non, ça c'est impossible. D'abord, parce que c'est la locomotive la plus touchée, alors que l'arrière du train est resté plus ou moins intact. De plus, c'est à ce niveau-là qu'ils ont retrouvé le petit."

"... le petit... ?"

"Oui, le gamin que vous avez emmené avec vous. Le seul survivant de l'accident."

"... le seul..."

"Et enfin, l'explosion est venue _après_ le flash, et ça, tous les témoins sont formels là-dessus ! Et je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance sur ce point."

"Après le flash... intéressant... C'est du bon travail, Sous-lieutenant. Restez sur place, et voyez si vous pouvez obtenir plus de détails. Je pense que vous nous avez fait bien progresser. Félicitez aussi les autres de ma part. Reprenez les recherches, il faut absolument qu'on en sache plus sur ce... flash lumineux."

"À vos ordres, colonel. Je vous rappelle bientôt."

"Bien, merci. Au revoir."

Mustang raccrocha lentement le combiné. Tout ceci ne faisait en réalité que compliquer l'enquête... mais ils avaient tout de même bien avancé, c'était un fait.

* * *

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit venant de la chambre. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, et entra.

Edward était assis sur le tapis, son chat dans les bras, un puzzle étalé devant lui. Quand il entra, l'enfant leva ses grands yeux d'or vers lui, avec une expression étrange. Mustang fronça les sourcils ; le petit n'avait encore jamais manifesté un tel sérieux.

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, l'enfant parla :

"Wazato sou shita no dewa arimasen."**(1)**

Pas vraiment avancé, mais très intrigué par le ton du garçon, Mustang se contenta de secouer la tête, puis désigna le lit.

"Il est tard. Vas te coucher, maintenant."

L'enfant le fixa encore un instant, puis poussa un soupir triste, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus l'adulte, avant d'obéir.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Mustang alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour faire quelques recherches...

* * *

**(1) **J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire pour ne pas casser ce merveilleux suspence (vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer un auteur, sinon, vous ne pourrez pas avoir les réponses dans la suite).

**Une minuscule suite... mais je suis en vacaaaaances !! Donc, au diable les révisions, je vais en profiter un maximum !**


	7. Chantage

**Et oui, en vacances... XD Toujours pas de traduction, mais c'est normal, pas d'affolement, et ne vous prenez pas la tête, elle viendra en temps voulu (hein, Mirty91 ?) lol**

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

"_Wazato sou shita no dewa arimasen._"

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire... ? Pouvait-ce avoir un rapport avec l'accident ? Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Breda ? Non, c'était impossible qu'il en ait de toute façon comprit le moindre mot...

Mustang avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque un vieux livre dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis bien longtemps ; le seul problème, c'était que les enseignements de son maître étaient enfouis dans sa mémoire, et qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se rappeler du contenu de leurs leçons... Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'en était pratiquement jamais resservies...

Il avait également trouvé d'autres choses, qui permettraient peut-être d'expliquer ce flash lumineux dont lui avait parlé Breda...

Toutefois, ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Avec un bâillement sonore, il se leva, s'étira, et quitta son bureau avant de le refermer soigneusement à clé ; puis il monta prendre une douche et se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, le téléphone sonna très tôt, juste à côté du lit, et Roy se redressa en sursaut. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa le combiné et lança quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague :

"Keskispas... ?"

"ROY !! Viens vite !"

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Hugues, qui semblait on-ne-peut-plus sérieux et inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" articula-t-il.

"On a reçu un appel anonyme très bizarre !"

"Quel genre ?"

"Ils proposent de l'argent en échange de quelque chose qu'on a... ! Ils demandent à te parler !"

"Ils sont en ligne ?"

"Oui... ?"

"Passe-les moi !"

"Euh, d'accord, attends une seconde..."

Il y eut quelques déclic dans l'appareil, puis la voix de Hugues annonça :

"Il va vous parler. Colonel, allez-y..."

"Je suis le Colonel Mustang. Allez droit au but : qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?"

La voix qui lui répondit était totalement différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé ; c'était une voix d'homme, manifestement, mais un peu plus aiguë, et avec un fort accent étranger.

"Et bien... Je ne pas penser que vous nous prendre au sérieux..."

"Répondez."

"Nos noms ne pas servir, et nous vouloir une seule chose : l'enfant. En échange de grosse somme d'argent."

"Vous vous fichez de nous... ? ...De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Vous faire semblant, _Colonel_. Nous savoir que l'enfant être avec vous, les militaires. Nous vouloir cet enfant. Nous ne pas faire de mal, si vous être inquiet sur ça."

"Je ne vois aucune raison de coopérer avec vous. Et je ne vois pas que quoi vous parlez."

"Peut-être vous voir si je vous dire que beaucoup, beaucoup de gens mourir si vous ne pas donner l'enfant ?"

Roy resta silencieux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse ; ces gens étaient les terroristes qui avaient attaqué le train, c'était évident ; ils en voulaient après Edward, pourquoi ? Et surtout, quels moyens avaient-ils pour mettre en oeuvre la menace que l'homme venait de proférer ?

"Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas du bluff ?"

"Pardon, mais je ne pas comprendre."

"Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne mentez pas ?"

"Je attendre cette question. Si nous proposer argent pour l'enfant, c'est que nous ne pas vouloir ces morts. Mais si vous vouloir preuve, je pouvoir faire sauter n'importe quel bâtiment dans votre ville pour prouver que nous pouvoir tuer tous ces gens. Quel bâtiment nous devoir faire sauter ?"

Le ton de l'homme suffit au soldat aguerri qu'était le colonel pour comprendre qu'il ne bluffait pas...

"Ce sera inutile... Combien proposez-vous ?"

"Grosse somme. Cinquante millions de cens de votre pays."

"_Cinquante millions ??_" songea Mustang, les yeux écarquillés, "_Ils y tiennent tant que ça... ?_"

"Est-ce que vous les avez... ?"

"Je attendre cette question. Voilà notre proposition : nous vous donner une partie maintenant, et le reste en échange de l'enfant."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir décider de cela aussi vite..."

"Je savoir tout ça. Donc nous vous donner une semaine pour réfléchir. Nous rappeler le huitième jour, le matin. À ce moment, vous nous donner votre réponse. Vous ne pas oublier que nous ne pas mentir. Au revoir, _Colonel_."

Il y eut un tilt dans le combiné, et la voix de Hugues revint.

"Alors ?"

Un long silence lui répondit, tandis que Roy réfléchissait intensément à une solution pour se sortir de cette situation...

"Je pense qu'on va commencer doucement. Mets une patrouille en place, et qu'elle essaie de repérer où se cachent ces hommes. Ce sont des étrangers, d'après leur accent, ils viennent certainement de Xing. Et ils sont à la recherche d'Edward, ça aussi c'est certain. Mais qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer, ils sont capables de mettre leur menace à exécution. De mon côté, je vais... surveiller les environs, et garder le petit à la maison. Ils ne savent sûrement pas où j'habite, sinon, ils se contenteraient de venir le chercher, au lieu de se manifester auprès des militaires. Avertis le Général de toute cette conversation."

"Il a écouté. Et à ce propos... pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'ils ont appelé ?"

"... je n'en sais rien... Ils m'ont peut-être vu sortir du QG avec lui..."

"Dans ce cas, je doute qu'ils ne sachent pas où tu habites..."

"... Tu as sans doute raison..."

"... Le Général me dit de mettre également ta maison sous surveillance. Je t'envoie une équipe, toi, reste prudent, et évite de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive."

"Très bien."

"À plus tard."

"Oui..."

Il raccrocha lentement le téléphone. Toute cette histoire prenait une tournure un peu trop dangereuse à son goût...


	8. Réflexions

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

Après le coup de téléphone, Roy fut bien entendu incapable de se rendormir. De toute façon, il était suffisamment tard pour se lever. Il prit une douche, s'habilla puis descendit directement à la cuisine, et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il remonta dans le but de réveiller Edward. Il songea dans un instant d'inquiétude, la main sur la poignée, qu'il allait devoir devoir trouver de quoi occuper le petit toute la journée... Quand il ouvrit la porte, Edward était sur le tapis, à plat ventre, en train de dessiner ; il le fixa un moment sans rien dire, avec un petit sourire.

Ed releva la tête, et se redressa bien vite, avant de marcher vers l'homme en brandissant son dessin. Roy le prit, ne résistant pas au regard suppliant du gamin (...) et baissa les yeux sur la feuille... avant de les écarquillés, stupéfait.

* * *

"Allô ?"

"Hugues, c'est moi !"

"Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'équipe arriva dans l'après-midi."

"Ce n'est pas ça... En fait, je suis persuadé qu'il comprend parfaitement notre langue."

"... De quoi tu parles ?"

"Edward ! Je suis certain qu'il nous comprend très bien !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Il a fait un dessin... des portraits... devine lesquels ?"

"... non... attends... ne me dis pas que... ?"

"Si. Les xinois qui nous ont appelés. Je suis certain que ce sont eux que le gamin a dessinés."

"Roy, tu t'avances un peu, là... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce se sont eux... ?"

"Les hommes du dessin sont clairement de Xing, ça se voit parfaitement."

"Ce n'est qu'un dessin d'enfant !"

"... plutôt réaliste, je trouve... ça ressemble plus à un croquis ou une photographie."

"Sérieux ?"

"... oui. Dès que l'équipe arrivera, je renverrai quelqu'un vous le donner, et tu mettras en place des recherches discrètes pour repérer les personnes du dessin. Si nous pouvons les arrêter avant une semaine, ce sera parfait..."

"Attends une seconde..."

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi il a dessiné ça ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu au téléphone. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que j'étais très discret..."

"Et tu crois franchement qu'il a aussi été capable d'entendre ce type au téléphone, depuis sa chambre ?"

Un long silence.

"Je... je n'en sais rien, ce gosse est vraiment trop bizarre... Il ne se comporte pas comme un enfant normal..."

"Ça n'explique pas comment il aurait pu l'entendre."

"Je sais... je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe... Cette histoire devient trop compliquée... En admettant que ce sont eux, les terroristes qui ont fait sauté le train, pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à ce gamin ?"

"Je te rappelle qu'on a les preuves que personne n'_a fait_ sauté le train. En ce qui concerne cet éclair, dont Breda a parlé, tu as une idée ?"

"J'ai pensé à de l'alchimie, c'est la meilleure explication pour un flash lumineux. Mais s'il venait de l'arrière du train, il n'y avait que..."

Il s'interrompit. Hugues pensa à la même chose.

"Tu crois que le gamin pourrait en faire ?"

"Je vais voir, essayer de lui demander... Mais ça ne peut pas être lui. D'abord, il est trop jeune pour que même une transmutation ratée provoque un telle catastrophe ; ensuite, si ces types sont après lui, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que ce sont bien eux les responsables, et que le petit les a surpris d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est plus logique, non ?"

"Mmm... oui, c'est possible."

"C'est même probable... !"

"Bon, d'accord, admettons que ce soit ça. Pourquoi chercher à le récupérer maintenant ? Il aurait pu déjà tout nous dire, non ? C'est un risque énorme, qu'ils prennent..."

"À moins qu'ils sachent qu'il ne parle pas notre langue."

"Ils le connaîtraient déjà, alors ?"

"Hum. On s'avance un peu... Pour l'instant, je vais voir avec lui au sujet de l'alchimie. De ton côté, prépare les recherches, elles commenceront dès que tu auras reçu le dessin. On a encore une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ça."

"Très bien. À plus tard."

"Oui."

Roy raccrocha.

* * *

Edward jouait tranquillement dans le salon, un puzzle étalé sur la table basse. Roy arriva, et y posa une assiette de cookies au chocolat (le seul dessert qu'il réussissait...) et s'assit sur la canapé, en face de l'enfant. L'image représentait un désert de sable, avec au coin les premières formes d'une oasis. Edward avait déjà bien recomposé le décor, et s'arrêta un instant pour prendre un cookie, avant de reprendre. Il se passa un long moment sans que l'un ou l'autre parle. De toute façon, Roy ne s'attendait pas à des miracles, il savait que quoi que réponde l'enfant, il serait incapable de le comprendre...

Edward finit par lever la tête vers lui.

"Zuan wa doko desu ka ?"**(1)**

Roy ne put répondre, bien sûr...

"Karera wa ijigawarui desu !"**(2)**

Le ton convaincu du garçon ne l'avança pas plus...

"Hum... euh... Edo ?"

"Ee..."

"Il faudrait que tu m'explique quelque chose. Le jour de l'accident, tu te souviens ? Quand le train a explosé, tu étais à l'arrière. Des gens ont dit qu'il y avait eu un éclair de lumière. Est-ce que c'était de l'alchimie ?"

"Ren'kin'jutsu desu ka ?"**(3)**

"Euh..."

"Watashi wa Kenja no ishi wo tsukaimasu."**(4)**

" ... "

_Je suis bien avancé..._ Roy soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. _Comment vais-je obtenir une réponse... ?_ Il se laissa aller sur le canapé, et ferma les yeux, tâchant de se souvenir. Ces leçons de son maître étaient importantes, il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle...

Il s'écoula un petit moment, pendant lequel il réfléchit en vain ; il rouvrit finalement les yeux, dépité, et sursauta : le garçon avait grimpé à côté de lui, et le fixait bizarrement avec un sourire triste.

"Anata wa yokatta sensei ga imashita."**(5)**

Roy cligna des yeux. Cela ne servait à rien, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. L'enfant avait beau le comprendre (c'était un fait certain, il en était persuadé), il ne parlait que dans sa langue, que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Même s'il comprenait les questions, Roy était incapable d'avoir les réponses... Avec un autre soupir, il se leva et retourna dans son bureau faire des recherches, laissant l'enfant sur le canapé, qui le fixait toujours avec ce drôle de sourire...

* * *

L'équipe de surveillance arriva dans l'après-midi. Edward jouait dans le salon (il n'en avait pas bougé de la journée) et Roy sortit rapidement de son bureau pour aller les accueillir.

Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur... un géant chauve qui faisait de l'ombre dans toute l'entrée.

"Commandant..."

"Bien le bonjour, Colonel ! Nous sommes l'équipe de surveillance !"

"Sans blague..."

Il le laissa entrer, après que le Commandant ait ordonné aux autres militaires de s'éparpiller autour de la maison.

"Ah ! Commandant, tenez : donnez ça à l'un des hommes, et renvoyez-le au QG, qu'il le donne à Hugues. C'est très important !"

"Bien compris !" fit Armstrong, prenant la papier, avant de ressortir.

Par la suite, les soldats se contentèrent de patrouiller discrètement autour de la maison, surveillant les environs.

Roy retourna au salon, tendu ; il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Devant la table basse, Edward leva la tête pour lui sourire, le regard étincelant. Roy poussa un autre soupir, puis sourit à son tour, et alla s'asseoir près du petit, dont le sourire s'élargit, et continua le puzzle avec lui...

* * *

**(1)**"Où est mon dessin ?"

**(2)**"Ils sont mauvais !"

**(3)**"L'alchimie, c'est cela ?"

**(4)**... non, pas de traduction lol suspense !

**(5)**"Vous avez eu un bon professeur."  
**Vous vous demandez peut-être comment Edo peut savoir ça, hum ? C'est en rapport avec le (4) XD surprise bientôt levée, courage, un peu de patience. Enfin, si vous avez vu la série en VO, vous devriez reconnaître l'expression... U.U**


	9. Nouvel arrivant

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

Alors que Roy s'irritait, enfoncé dans le canapé, de voir passer sous ses fenêtres un casque bleu toutes les trois minutes, Edward coloriait maintenant le reste de l'oasis dont l'image du puzzle n'offrait qu'une partie. Roy jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant, assis à terre entre ses jambes ; le dessin était si réaliste qu'il se serait presque cru devant un vrai décor... Le blond attrapa la feuille et la passa au-dessus de sa tête pour la donner à l'homme, qui la prit avec un sourire amusé, avant de se remettre à dessiner. L'oasis était verdoyante, avec le sable clair au pied des arbres, et une sorte d'abreuvoir dans lequel coulait une eau légèrement bleutée. En arrière-plan, il reconnut même... :

"Edo... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" fit-il en montrant un rectangle de pierre, entre deux arbres. "Ce sont des ruines ?"

"Masani sonotoori desu."**(1)**

" ... Est-ce que tu peux juste dire oui ou non ?"

"Ee..."

"Ce sont bien des ruines ?"

"Hai."

"Les ruines de quoi ? Dis-moi juste le nom de l'endroit."

"Are ga watashi no ie desu."**(2)**

"Juste le nom... !"

L'enfant se tut un moment, puis secoua la tête. Roy insista, mais il ne voulait pas répondre.

"Are wo shinobasenakereba narimasen."**(3)**

"Bon, tant pis..."

Roy soupira et se cala un peu mieux entre les coussins. La semaine promettait d'être longue...

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné, et Roy commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Au QG, tous faisaient tout leur possible pour retrouver ces bandits avant la fin de l'échéance, mais il ne restait que quatre petits jours pour réussir, et malgré leur détermination, tous étaient assez pessimistes.

Mais il y avait malgré tout un point positif dans cette situation délicate : Edward. Bizarrement, il régnait chez Roy une bonne humeur peu commune, sans doute due au fait que l'enfant passait son temps à le faire rire ; à la limite, jouer avec un enfant de huit ans pouvait être assez ennuyeux rapidement, mais Edward n'avait pas le mental d'un petit de son âge, et Roy se surpris à penser que c'était un réel plaisir de s'occuper de lui.

* * *

En cette fin de soirée, le repas terminé, Edward était assis sur le canapé, en pyjama et robe de chambre, son chat noir et blanc dans les bras. Sur la table basse, des dizaines de dessins étaient étalés, certains coloriés, d'autres à moitié terminés. Roy arriva un peu plus tard, également en robe de chambre, après avoir pris une douche ; il sourit en voyant le garçon regarder un livre d'histoires. Avec des gestes lents, il s'installa à côté de lui. Par dessus, il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un conte bien connu ; l'image représentait un joli cigne...

"Tu aimes cette histoire ?"

Edward sursauta, et leva les yeux vers lui ; Roy sourit gentiment :

"Tu veux que je te la lise ?"

Le garçon le fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Roy eut un rire amusé ; il prit le livre, laissa l'enfant s'installer sur ses genoux, et commença la lecture...

* * *

Refermant doucement le livre, Roy le posa sur un coussin, près de lui, avant de prendre délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le monta avec précaution jusqu'à sa chambre, le coucha et le borda soigneusement. Sans résister, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, avant de sourire d'un air attendri. Puis il referma bien la porte, et alla se coucher à son tour.

* * *

Au même moment, loin à l'Est, dans la lumière irrégulière de la gare de Ten'i, un homme avançait, titubant, le long des rails encore noircis. Il boitait, et se tenait le flanc droit d'une main, l'autre pendant bizarrement le long de son corps ; ses cheveux blonds sales étaient en bataille, comme s'il venait de traverser le désert ; ses vêtements, la plupart en lambeaux, se balançaient au rythme incertain de ses pas, tandis qu'il se traînait péniblement jusqu'à la station. Il réussit à s'écrouler devant la porte du bureau du chef de gare, provoquant dans le mouvement un bruit sonore. La porte s'ouvrit.

"Qui est-ce... ? Ah ! Mon dieu ! Monsieur ! Hé, monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ?"

"Qui est-ce ?" fit une voix féminine, de l'intérieur. Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle en criant :

"Appelle l'hôpital, vite ! Il est couvert de sang !"

* * *

**(1)**"C'est exact."

**(2)**"C'est ma maison."

**(3)**"Je dois le garder secret."

**Un nouveau personnage... lol ! Bientôt la fin, courage !**


	10. Van Hohenheim

_Chapitre 9_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Roy fut soudain réveiller en sursaut par... des sauts, dans son lit. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant peur à l'enfant, qui se figea sur place. Ils passèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, l'un stupéfait, l'autre amusé ; puis Edward sourit, et l'adulte entendit enfin la sonnerie du téléphone, dans l'entrée. Poussant un grognement de mécontentement, il enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre, et descendit bien vite répondre, le gosse sur les talons.

"Allô ?" fit-il, encore un peu endormi.

"Colonel, c'est moi."

"Lieutenant ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous à cette heure ?"

"Nous avons des nouvelles des autres. Je pense que ce qu'ils ont à dire est encore plus intéressant que la dernière fois..."

"Et bien, passez-les moi."

Après quelques déclics, ce fut la voix de Falman qu'il entendit.

"Colonel ? Il s'est passé quelque chose... !"

"Allez-y."

"Le chef de gare a appelé l'hôpital hier soir : il y avait un homme blessé sur le pas de sa porte."

"Un survivant ?"

"Non, il venait d'arriver ; il n'était pas dans le train lors de l'accident. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que... il vient de Xing !"

"Xing ? Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"Il ne parle pas très bien notre langue, mais après qu'il ait repris connaissance, tôt ce matin, nous sommes allés l'interroger, et il nous a fait comprendre qu'il avait traversé le désert. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'on l'ait retrouvé dans cet état."

"Vous a-t-il dit d'où venaient ses blessures ? Est-ce que c'était grave ?"

"Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir par vous-même, Colonel : il demande à vous parler."

Silence choqué dudit Colonel, tandis que l'enfant à ses pieds affichait un grand sourire.

"Colonel ?"

"Euh... oui. Je vais venir, laissez-moi un moment pour me préparer, et je prendrai le premier train pour Ten'i."

"Colonel, il demande aussi que vous lui rameniez l'enfant..."

"... !? ... oui, très bien."

Roy raccrocha rapidement. Edward souriait largement, visiblement ravi. Après une minute de réflexion, Roy décrocha de nouveau, et appela le QG.

"Oui ?"

"C'est le Colonel Mustang, passez-moi le Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues."

"Un instant, il vient de passer, je le rappelle..."

Deux secondes plus tard, Hugues répondit :

"Quoi de neuf ?"

"Tu n'as pas encore parlé à Hawkeye ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Les autres viennent d'appeler, il ont trouvé un homme, apparemment venant de Xing, qui dit vouloir me parler. Et d'amener Edward avec moi."

Un silence.

"Un piège des _terroristes_, tu crois ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est étrange, non ?"

"Tu vas retourner à Ten'i ?"

"Oh que oui. Et j'emmène Edward parce que je ne peux pas le laisser seul à Central alors qu'il nous reste moins de quatre jours pour attraper ces terroristes. Je pars directement, l'équipe qui est avec moi suffira à nous escorter jusqu'à la gare."

"Oui, tu peux faire confiance à Armstrong pour ça... !"

"Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé."

"Très bien. Sois prudent."

"Oui..."

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, il s'occupa de remplir les deux valises, faire déjeuner Edward, et envoyer un soldat acheter leur billet. Une fois à la gare, il laissa monter le garçon, surexcité, et se tourna vers Armstrong :

"Je suppose que si je vous dis de rester ici, pour donner l'illusion que je ne suis pas parti, vous allez refuser ?"

"Tout à fait !" fit le Commandant en sortant d'on-ne-savait où sa propre valise de voyage.

"... vous l'avez faite quand... ?"

"Avant de venir avec l'équipe de surveillance ! J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle servirait... !"

" ... "

Les deux militaires montèrent à bord, et retrouvèrent l'enfant à genoux sur une banquette, regardant par la vitre. Ils s'installèrent, et un peu plus tard, le train partit.

* * *

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, peut-être en raison du fait qu'Armstrong passa son temps à faire rire le petit blond en exhibant ses muscles. Edward semblait grandement apprécier la voltige, également... Sous le regard presque désespéré de Mustang, il joua tout le temps du trajet avec le géant chauve, qui semblait lui aussi bien s'amuser... au grand désespoir du Colonel...

* * *

Lorsque le train arriva, quelques heures plus tard, à Ten'i, ils constatèrent que les autres les attendaient. Il y avait également le chef de gare à leur côté, qui raconta à nouveau ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Edward s'accrochait à la manche du Colonel, et cherchait autour de lui la direction de l'hôpital. À un moment, il tira si fort que l'homme partit sur le côté, ne s'y attendant pas ; Roy se rattrapa de justesse, et reprit la main du garçon.

"Dis-donc, tu peux attendre un peu ? On est en train de discuter... !"

"Kare wa watashi wo machikogarete imasu !"**(1)**

"... hein ?"

Edward tira encore sur la manche, et Roy capitula, suivi par les autres. Ils se rendirent donc tous ensemble à l'hôpital ; à la réception, Breda indiqua qu'ils allaient voir le nouveau patient, et ils montèrent sans problème. Arrivés devant la chambre, Falman reprit :

"Il ne nous a dit ni son nom, ni d'où il venait exactement ; juste qu'il avait traversé le désert et qu'il devait vous parler. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Il se pourrait très bien que ce soit un piège, comme vous le disiez. Il est vraiment étrange qu'il vous connaisse, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pourquoi ? Le Flame Alchemist n'est-il pas célèbre ?"

"Non-non-colonel-ce-n'est-pas-ce-que-je-voulais-dire !!"

"Du calme, Falman... Restez là, je vais lui parler seul à seul."

Roy poussa la porte, laissant les autres derrière lui. L'homme était allongé dans le lit aux draps blanc ; son crâne était recouvert de bandages, ainsi que son flanc droit ; son bras droit était plâtré, et il avait de nombreuses autres coupures un peu partout, pansées. Plusieurs perfusions s'écoulait dans l'unique aiguille planté juste avant le plâtre, et il avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Roy s'avança dans la pièce, mais au moment de refermer la porte, un éclair blond jaillit à sa suite, et cria :

"_PAPA !!_"

L'homme releva aussitôt la tête, et eut un large sourire ; Roy, planté devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, regarda l'enfant grimper sur le lit, et l'homme l'enlacer de son bras valide...

* * *

"Alors, vous êtes le père du gamin... ?"

Assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, les bras croisés, Roy fixait l'homme blond d'un regard suspicieux ; Edward était couché contre lui, les yeux fermés et un doux sourire sur son visage.

"On peut dire ça, oui..."

"Vous parlez plutôt bien notre langue, en fait..."

"J'ai déjà vécu à Amestris. Je connaissais beaucoup de monde, un peu partout."

"D'où venez-vous ?"

"De Xing."

"Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un xinois. Quelles sont vos origines ?"

"Je pense que cette histoire est trop longue... Je ne veux pas-"

"J'ai tout mon temps." coupa le colonel.

L'homme soupira longuement, semblant réfléchir.

"Vous pourriez commencer par me donner votre nom... ?"

"Hum, oui, pourquoi pas... On me connaît un peu partout sous le nom de Van Hohenheim. Mon vrai nom est trop compliqué..."

"Alors, Hohenheim... racontez-moi un peu cette histoire... !"

* * *

**(1)**littéralement : "Il est en train de m'attendre !" ou "Il m'attend (impatiemment) !"


	11. La fin de Xerxes

_Chapitre 10_

* * *

"Parlez-moi de cet accident. Comment saviez-vous qu'Edward était ici ? Et d'où me connaissiez-vous ?"

"En vérité, je ne vous connaissais pas... Je n'ai su qu'Edward était avec vous qu'en arrivant dans ce pays..."

"Qui vous l'a dit ?"

"... Edward."

Un silence. Roy s'agita sur sa chaise.

"Attendez une seconde... Edward vous a dit qu'il était avec moi ?"

"Oui."

"Comment ?"

"C'est assez délicat à expliquer... en particulier à un militaire... Si je vous raconte toute notre histoire, vous ne direz rien à vos supérieurs ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Vous comprendrez lorsque vous l'aurez entendue..."

* * *

"Tout a commencé il y a très longtemps, dans l'ancienne ville de Xerxes, au milieu du désert. J'étais un alchimiste renommé, et j'aidais énormément de gens. Mais un jour, il y a eu une terrible épidémie, qui a décimé la plupart de la population ; je n'ai rien pu faire assez vite. Alors, j'ai été dans un ancien temple, une vieille coupole qui représentait elle-même un grand cercle de transmutation. Ce cercle était destiné à... créer la pierre philosophale. Je savais par mes recherches que cette transmutation nécessitait le sacrifice de nombreuses vies humaines, et je ne voulais pas de cela. En revanche, ces recherches m'ont permis de trouver un autre moyen... Cet enfant... possède la puissance de la pierre philosophale."

Roy faillit tomber de sa chaise. "Quoi... ?! Il a... ?"

"Non, il ne l'a pas. Il en a la puissance."

"Il _est_ la pierre... ??"

"Non... ah, c'est compliqué à expliquer, même à un alchimiste de votre niveau... Disons simplement qu'il est capable de faire tout ce que ferait la pierre. Ou plutôt, tout ce que permettrait de faire la pierre..."

"Je ne comprend pas..."

"Edward _est_ l'alchimie... Il possède une source d'énergie extrêmement puissante... Malheureusement, sa puissance n'a pas été suffisante pour sauver mon peuple. Moi qui croyais qu'il pourrait m'aider, il a au contraire aggravé les choses."

"Comment cela ?"

"Voyez-vous, même s'il est puissant, Edward n'est qu'un enfant. Avec un corps humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il a failli tomber malade, lui aussi... Sa mère... hum..."

Hohenheim s'interrompit, et détourna la tête pour masquer ses larmes.

"Elle... a vainement essayer de le protéger, vous comprenez ? Et lui, il était déjà malade. Je suppose que c'est un instinct quelconque qui l'a poussé à faire ça..."

"...Quoi donc ?"

"Il a utilisé sa puissance pour se soigner. Il a utilisé la force vitale de tous les gens autour de lui pour cela."

"Il... ?"

"Il les a tous tués."

* * *

"Cet enfant... n'est pas vraiment mon fils. Mon fils est mort en même temps que ma femme, lorsque... enfin. Cet enfant, Edward, est le fruit de la transmutation que j'ai réalisé grâce aux résultats de mes recherches pour épargner les vies des habitants. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais depuis, il est resté avec moi. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience que ce qu'il a fait est mal..."

"Et vous... ? Vous avez été épargné ?"

"Par un hasard assez étrange, je n'ai pas été touché par sa transmutation, lorsqu'il s'est soigné. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai fini par en conclure que c'était parce que je l'avais créé."

"... créé..."

"Ensuite, nous sommes partis pour Xing. Nous y sommes restés... ah, vous n'allez pas me croire, mais... s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi terminer... Nous y sommes restés près de deux cent ans."

Roy manqua de s'écrouler à nouveau. "... ?! C'est... impossible... !"

"Et pourtant, je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Nous aurions pu continuer à vivre simplement ainsi encore longtemps, mais..."

"Attendez ! Comment avez-vous _fait_ ?!"

"Je crois... non, en fait j'en suis sûr... que c'est Edward qui m'a maintenu en vie. Lui, je suppose qu'il ne peut pas mourir, à moins peut-être qu'il ne le souhaite, mais c'est impossible pour un petit de son âge."

"De deux cent ans... ?"

"Il a huit ans, monsieur Mustang... Il en a huit depuis sa naissance..."

"Cette histoire tourne au délire... !"

"Je comprend votre impression, mais il faut me croire. Edward a utilisé la vie des gens pour me garder en vivant..."

"... Il a tué... ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas. Tous les gens qui mouraient dans le pays étaient tous très âgés. Personne n'a rien remarqué. Mais bien sûr, le fait qu'Edward ne grandisse pas, cela a été remarqué. L'empereur s'y est beaucoup intéressé, et... bref, c'est là que nos ennuis ont commencé..."

* * *


	12. La puissance de la Pierre

**Pour ce chapitre :  
**"normal" : dialectes de Xing  
"_italique_" : langue de Xerxes  
(la **.oO°**présentation**°Oo.** est à Astate, sur son profile, j'ai trouvé ça très esthétique lol)

_Chapitre 11_

* * *

**.oO°**Flash Back**°Oo.**

Edward sautillait sur la moquette du salon, tandis que son "père" tentait de lui enfiler la veste de son kimono blanc. Il finit par l'attraper, faisant rire l'enfant, et attacha soigneusement la ceinture de soie, avant de le pousser vers l'entrée.

"_Edo, cette rencontre est très importante : sois sage, et ne fais pas de bêtise, surtout !_"

"_Oui !_"

Ils sortirent ; devant la maison les attendaient cinq soldats de la garde impériale, qui les regardaient d'un air pas commode... Ils montèrent dans le fiacre et le cheval, entouré des soldats, se mit en route vers le palais.

* * *

L'Empereur n'était pas un homme agréable. Il était âgé, irascible, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Cela, Hohenheim le savait. Il savait aussi que s'ils étaient là, Edward et lui, c'était pour une raison bien précise...

"Cet enfant est immortel, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Voilà ce que je redoutais... comment va-t-on s'en sortir, cette fois ?_

"Votre Altesse..."

"Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas votre autorisation dont j'ai besoin. Je veux savoir comment il fait, et je veux le garder avec moi."

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant... !"

"Vous osez m'interrompre ?!"

Aussitôt, deux lames se placèrent sur sa gorge, le forçant à se taire. L'homme blond déglutit difficilement, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward : l'enfant gardait un visage impassible, parfaitement calme, fixant le vieil homme sur son trône avec un regard de dégoût.

"Amenez-le moi !"

Deux autres soldats se placèrent derrière le garçon, et le poussèrent en avant. Edward eut une expression haineuse, et ne bougea pas. Sentant venir la catastrophe, Hohenheim lança :

"_Arrête ! Edo, contrôle-toi, s'il-te-plaît... ! Ils ne feront rien de mal..._"

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

L'homme écarta de ses mains les lames qui le forçaient à reculer, et répondit :

"Il ne parle pas la langue de Xing, votre Altesse. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lui parler... !"

"Ah oui... ?"

"Hé... hélas, votre Altesse. Vous n'obtiendrez rien si vous le garder seul. Laissez-moi rester, et je servirai d'interprète."

C'était faux, bien sûr... Edward était la connaissance, le savoir universel. Il ne pouvait être arrêté par une simple différence de langage ; mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il s'obstinait à ne parler que dans la langue de son peuple. Le peuple qu'il avait exterminé. Une sorte de remord ? Un geste en leur mémoire ? Il ne saurait sans doute jamais. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était les intentions de l'empereur... jamais Edward ne se laisserait faire de plein gré... Il allait devoir le convaincre, s'il voulait éviter un autre massacre du même genre.

Sur un geste du vieil homme, les gardes le libérèrent, et il alla se placer devant l'enfant.

"_Edward, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement... Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère, d'accord ? Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est compris ?_"

"_... oui. C'est compris..._"

"_Bien... merci._"

Il se releva, un peu hésitant, et se tourna vers le vieil homme :

"Nous... obéirons, votre Altesse..."

"Parfait !" lança-t-il en se levant. "Suivez-moi !" Les soldats les encerclèrent, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre l'empereur.

* * *

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, passèrent devant d'innombrables salles, et finirent par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à la coupole de Xerxes. Hohenheim, en tant qu'alchimiste de talent, reconnut immédiatement les symboles de la transmutation humaine sur les tapisseries qui couvraient les murs.

_Oh non... c'est pire que ce que je croyais..._

Le vieillard se mit au centre de la pièce, et se tourna vers eux :

"Je veux être immortel. Je veux la vie éternelle! Cet enfant peut me la donner. Alors, qu'il le fasse, et je vous laisserai repartir... sains et saufs !"

Du coin de l'oeil, l'homme aux cheveux blonds vit les gardes se poster à chaque entrée de la salle, armes levées. Sains et saufs... mais pas en vie. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Le ton de l'empereur était aussi difficile à déchiffrer... Il remarqua qu'Edward affichait toujours cette expression haineuse, et méprisante.

L'empereur ne le remarqua pas, totalement occupé par ses pensées de gloire, mais Hohenheim commença à vraiment s'inquiéter...

Le vieillard fit alors un signe aux soldats qui étaient toujours derrière eux, et ils durent s'avancer. Puis il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et le prit par les épaules.

Aussitôt, Edward écarquilla les yeux de fureur, et se mit à trembler, se forçant à ne pas se dégager.

"Mon petit, je veux que tu me rendes immortel. Maintenant !"

"_Vous aurez ce que vous méritez... !_"

L'empereur se releva, fronçant les sourcils :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Que... vous aurez... ce que vous voulez..." balbutia l'homme, apeuré de ne pouvoir contrôler l'enfant, une fois de plus.

"Parfait !"

L'empereur se recula de quelques pas, pour être bien au centre de ce cercle immense, et fit signe aux gardes de s'éloigner, lesquels obéirent aussitôt.

Puis Edward, avec un sourire à la fois amusé et dégoûté, leva lentement les bras.

Pressentant le danger, Hohenheim tenta de l'arrêter et s'avança :

"_Edo, pas ça... !_" mais il était trop tard. Une bourrasque le propulsa en arrière, hors de la salle, hors du cercle. Et les éclairs jaillirent alors de l'enfant, tout comme la dernière fois...

* * *

Le souffle de la transmutation se répandit au-dehors de la salle, hors du palais, puis dans la ville impériale... Il n'y eut aucun cri, rien d'autre qu'une vapeur blanche qui s'éleva au-dessus de la ville... Au moment où celle-ci se concentra dans le cercle, Hohenheim sentit son coeur se serrer, comme pris dans un étau, et il s'écroula à terre, respirant avec difficultés. Puis tout cessa, tranquillement, en silence...

Edward ressortit de la salle. Seul. Il s'agenouilla devant son père, et sourit gentiment, tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux.

"_Oh, Edward...qu'as-tu encore fait... ?_"

"_Tu vas bien, maintenant !_"

"_Oui... je vais bien..._"

L'enfant sourit, visiblement heureux.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il entraîna le garçon à l'extérieur, et sortit de la ville le plus discrètement possible.

**.oO°**Fin du Flash Back**°Oo.**

Il y eut un long silence dans la chambre d'hôpital. Roy semblait tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Je comprend votre réaction. C'est difficile à croire, et pourtant... Cela ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier pour autant ! Ce n'est... qu'un enfant."

"Un enfant possédant une puissance phénoménale... ! Il est dangereux !"

"NON !!"

Edward sursauta, quand son "père" se redressa vivement dans le lit. Il tourna le regard vers Roy...

"Ne dites pas ça ! C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas... ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, il est seulement... il faut qu'il comprenne, c'est tout... !"

"En grandissant ? Comment, puisqu'il ne grandit pas ?"

"Et voilà, vous êtes furieux... Je m'en doutais, c'était une mauvaise idée de vous racontez ça..."

Roy se tut un moment. Effectivement, ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait de quoi le rendre furieux... mais d'un autre côté... ces grands yeux d'or qui le fixaient avec tristesse... Roy finit par se calmer, et malgré son expression choquée et déçue, l'enfant sourit entre les bras de son père.

"Bon, bon... racontez-moi plutôt la suite... !"

* * *


	13. Dette et fuite

**Même remarque pour ce chapitre**

_Chapitre 12_

* * *

"Nous avons donc continuer, comme nous pouvions... Nous avons été tranquilles pendant de nombreuses années... jusqu'à il y a quelques mois en fait. À ce moment-là, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de chance, et nous n'avions plus de... maison, oui. Ce n'était pas très difficile avec Edward, cet enfant est capable de supporter n'importe quoi... Mais c'était tout de même embêtant, et je cherchais un moyen de rétablir notre situation.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons croisé la route d'un groupe d'hommes... une secte, en fait. Ils étaient tous bizarres, et je ne leur faisait pas confiance... mais ils ont proposé de nous aider, en disant que c'était leur rôle, et qu'ils faisaient ça avec tous ceux qui en avaient besoin... enfin bref, j'ai accepté leur aide. Pour Edward. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où vivre tranquillement. Ils nous ont offert une petite maison, modeste, mais suffisante pour vivre à deux. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils offriraient le loyer jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le payer. Un peu plus tard, j'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, et ils ont réclamé leur dû. Et plus tard encore, je ne sais comment, j'ai perdu ce travail. Ils ont refusé de m'écouter, cette fois, et ils ont commencé à être vraiment... disons, à montrer leur vraie nature. Certains d'entre eux venaient régulièrement s'occuper d'Edward en mon absence, et cela me répugne, aujourd'hui... de n'avoir pas vu... Et puis, comme je ne pouvais toujours pas les rembourser, ils l'ont menacé..."

**.oO°**Flash Back**°Oo.**

Il entra chez lui, ce soir-là, dépité de n'avoir toujours pas récupéré son travail. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les voir chez lui ce soir.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

L'homme en noir, leur chef, se releva du coussin sur lequel il était assis, et fit d'un ton sec :

"Nous attendons notre argent."

Hohenheim jeta un regard autour de lui : Edward était là, sain et sauf, dans un coin de la pièce, en train de dessiner... Les autres hommes étaient disposés de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient s'échapper tous deux ensemble.

"Je... ne peux toujours pas vous le donner... Laissez-moi du temps, s'il-vous-plaît."

"Non. L'échéance arrive à son terme. Nous garderons l'enfant avec nous jusqu'à ce que vous nous ayez remboursés."

"Quoi ?!"

"C'est ainsi..."

Il fit un geste sec, et l'un des hommes, tout près d'Edward, sortit soudain une arme à feu : il la pointa rapidement sur la tête de l'enfant, qui se contenta de lever les yeux vers l'objet.

Hohenheim sursauta et essaya de s'approcher, mais il fut retenu par le chef :

"Nous voulons notre argent. Dans exactement..." Il jeta un oeil à sa montre : "... sept minutes."

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Ils se moquaient de lui... ?

Avec un rictus moqueur, qui ressemblait à une grimace de souffrance, le chef plissa ses yeux sombres et fit lentement le décompte...

"Plus que cinq minutes..."

"... vous vous moquez de moi... ?"

"Quatre..."

"A... attendez... ! ... vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux... !"

"Trois..."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

"Deux..."

L'homme releva la sécurité du revolver, et visa.

"Non !"

La détonation retentit. Trois hommes avaient intercepté le père, qui avait essayé de se jeter sur le tireur. L'enfant était étendu à terre, une tache de sang se répandant autour de sa tête.

"Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !!"

Le chef eut un sourire moqueur, et fit d'un ton léger :

"Une fois que tout sera payé, vous n'aurez plus de problème... !"

"Plus de... Vous lui avez tiré dessus !!"

"Sortez-le. Et vous, ne revenez pas sans l'argent... !"

Hohenheim fut mis à la porte sans ménagement. Puis le chef fit :

"Je vais rentrer. Vous quatre, restez ici avec l'enfant. S'il ne se réveille pas, cachez-le quelque part, et vous direz à l'autre où il se trouve après avoir récupéré l'argent. Inutile de lui rendre le cadavre en mains propres... Ha ha ! Les autres, venez avec moi..."

Ils sortirent.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que son père cherchait une solution dehors, Edward rouvrit lentement les yeux...

* * *

Dès que la lumière blanche disparut de la maison, Hohenheim se précipita à l'intérieur. Il trouva les quatre hommes à terre, morts... Dans le coin, Edward se relevait péniblement. Il courut vers lui, et l'aida à se mettre debout. Accroupis devant l'enfant, il baissa la tête et le serra dans ses bras.

"_Quelle erreur... je savais que ces gens étaient malsains... Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! ... Pardonnes-moi..._"

Sans plus attendre, il lui prit la main et sortit rapidement de la maison.

.oO°°Oo.

Le chef s'arrêta dans la rue qu'il traversait quand il vit la lumière jaillir de la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Sans attendre, il se précipita de nouveau vers elle. Quand il entra, suivi de ces hommes, il ne découvrit que les cadavres des quatre qu'il avait laissé là. Bientôt, une colère sourde l'envahit, de s'être laissé dupé ainsi...

"Retrouvez-les !! Rattrapez-les !! Je veux mon argent !!"

.oO°°Oo.

Edward et son père couraient vers la gare. Hohenheim savait que le petit n'était plus en sécurité ici, et que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé cette histoire, Edward serait menacé. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas que l'enfant continuer à tuer pour survivre...

Arrivés dans la gare sombre, les réverbères éclairant faiblement les quais, l'homme avisa un train sur le départ. Il avança calment vers un guichet, et se renseigna :

"Ceci est le train en partance pour Amestris. Un train de marchandises, mais aussi de touristes. Il va bientôt s'en aller, si vous voulez un billet..."

"Non merci."

Il s'éloigna tranquillement, pour ne pas attirer la méfiance de l'homme.

Il entraîna cependant Edward jusqu'à l'arrière du train. Là, il força la porte coulissante d'un wagon, et fit grimper le garçon, qui semblait triste.

"_Monte là-dedans, et surtout ne bouge !_" chuchota-t-il. Edward eut un regard de reproche. "_Inutile de me regarder comme ça ! Fais ce que je te dis. Tu vas être en sécurité, ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. À Amestris, personne ne te connaît. Ne fais pas de bêtise, et tout se passera bien ! Je te rejoindrai bientôt, c'est promis !_"

Résigné, l'enfant hocha la tête, et s'installa dans le wagon, entre les bagages.

"_À bientôt... !_" fit son père, avant de refermer la porte.

**.oO°**Fin du Flash Back**°Oo.**


	14. À la recherche d'un père

_Chapitre 13_

* * *

"Malheureusement, ces hommes nous avaient suivis. Alors que je m'éloignais du train, ils me sont tombés dessus par surprise. J'étais encerclé, et malgré mon niveau en alchimie, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Les hommes de Xing, voyez-vous, ont des méthodes de combats très efficaces. J'ai été rapidement débordé, et j'ai eu du mal à me défendre... d'où mon état actuel. Mais surtout, j'ai réussi en voir un monter à bord, dans la locomotive... il a dû menacer les machinistes, et passer le voyage à chercher Edward... Pour en venir à cet accident, je suppose que c'est à ce moment qu'il l'a enfin trouvé, et il a dû lui faire du mal... Edward s'est simplement défendu... Je suis désolé..."

"Vous voulez dire... que c'est _lui_ qui a provoqué l'accident ? C'est lui qui a tué tous ces gens... ?"

"D'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, j'en ai bien l'impression."

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Edward jouait tranquillement avec les draps du lit, toujours couché contre son père ; celui-ci semblait très fatigué, mais l'expression sur son visage trahissait son anxiété. Quant à Roy, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela ne lui plaisait pas - pas du tout - mais il devait reconnaître que cette histoire tenait la route... Le mieux pour y croire, aurait été d'avoir une sorte de démonstration, mais s'il devait pour cela mettre en danger la population, c'était bien évidemment hors de question.

"Nous avons reçu un appel de ceux que nous pensions être les terroristes qui ont provoqué l'accident. Je comprend maintenant qu'il s'agit de vos hommes. Ils vous ont suivi jusqu'ici... ou plutôt ils vous ont devancé. Ils nous appelés pour que nous leur rendions Edward... contre une grosse somme d'argent. Si vous leur en devez, pourquoi paieraient-ils pour récupérer ce gamin ?"

Hohenheim eut l'air surpris un moment, mais finit par répondre :

"Je suppose qu'ils ont vu leurs compagnons dans la maison... Leur chef est un homme très intelligent, et cultivé. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'un homme de son éducation a entendu parler de l'histoire de l'empereur... Je suppose qu'il aura fait le rapprochement avec Edward, et qu'il cherche maintenant à le récupérer à cause de cela... Les hommes n'avaient aucune marque pouvant montrer que je les avais agressés : il en a sûrement conclu qu'il s'était passé la même chose que plusieurs années auparavant. Cette histoire a fait malheureusement beaucoup de bruit, mais nous avions réussi à nous cacher jusque là..."

"Donc... il est probable qu'il soit au courant pour Edward, et il est même prêt à faire sauter tout East City si nous ne lui rendons pas... Ce type n'a pas froid aux yeux..."

"Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire."

Un autre silence.

"Bien. Je pense que vous pourriez nous aider à les arrêter." dit finalement Roy en se levant.

"Comment ??"

"Pour commencer, vous pourriez peut-être me donner leur nom ?"

"Oh, euh... je ne les connais pas..."

Roy s'interrompit, le stylo en l'air. Contrarié, il rangea son carnet et s'éloigna vers la porte.

"Bon, dans ce cas, restez ici tranquillement. Je vais discuter avec mon équipe. Je suis désolé, mais en ce qui concerne l'accident, il va falloir que j'explique tout à mes supérieurs..."

"Non !! Vous aviez promis ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'il se passe la même chose dans votre pays ? Si votre gouvernement apprend pour Edward, il voudront faire la même chose que l'empereur ! Pire, il voudront se servir de lui comme d'une arme ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer à la mort tant de personnes innocentes... ! Et Edward ne laissera certainement personne en vie parmi vos supérieurs..."

Roy resta un instant silencieux. Il est vrai que cela aurait été catastrophique... Bien qu'épurer le gouvernement n'était sans doute pas une si mauvaise idée...

Edward rit, et se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Roy fit demi-tour, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Au même moment, Edward s'assit dans le lit et lança d'un ton plaintif :

"Hakuba-san !"

Roy se retourna, surpris ; Edward le fixait, et son père derrière lui se redressa avec une expression choquée.

"Edo, voyons... ! Appelle-le par son nom..."

"Comment m'a-t-il appelé... ?"

L'homme le regarda, gêné. "Euh, _hakuba_, c'est... un animal porte-bonheur."

"Un... animal ?"

"Un cheval..."

Un silence, stupéfait. Puis Roy éclata de rire.

"Oh, ce n'est rien... ! Il peut m'appeler comme ça, s'il veut..."

Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais Edward sauta du lit pour aller s'agripper à sa manche. Encore un silence, gêné cette fois.

"Euh, Edward... tu devrais rester avec ton père..."

"Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fils..."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous ressemble tellement, alors ?"

"Je l'ai créé avec mon sang. C'est sans doute ce lien qui m'a si souvent sauvé la vie."

Roy baissa les yeux sur l'enfant accroché à lui. C'était stupide... il avait vécu avec cet homme pendant... bon sang, deux cent ans ! C'était toujours dur à croire, quand on voyait ses grands yeux d'or étincelants, si... innocents...

"Edward, reste ici, d'accord ?"

"... iie... !" fit le blond en tirant un peu plus sur la manche.

Il s'accroupit pour prendre l'enfant par les épaules :

"Écoute, je sais très bien que tu me comprends, alors obéis-moi ! Reste ici avec ton père, et laisse-moi faire mon travail, c'est compris ?"

Edward secoua la tête, et se colla dans ses bras. Ne sachant quoi faire, Roy se tourna vers le père.

"Euh... vous pourriez ?"

"J'ai passé ces deux derniers siècles à essayer de lui trouver quelqu'un... quelqu'un avec qui l'entente serait parfaite. Il est resté avec moi tout ce temps parce que je suis son créateur. Mais si je pouvais... lui trouver une famille... avec qui il pourrait se comporter comme un enfant normal..."

"Normal ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut l'être ?"

"Vous lui avez acheté des jouets..."

"... ?? C'est... lui qui vous l'a dit... ?"

"Oui."

"Ah..."

"Personne ne s'était jamais donné cette peine. Il y a quelque chose en vous qui l'attire, c'est évident. Vous devriez l'emmener lui aussi..."

"Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi... ! L'enquête va devenir vraiment dangereuses, à partir de maintenant."

"Il ne craint rien... Et il n'est pas sujet aux crises de panique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il peut vous aider, c'est certain..."

"Et comment vais-je expliquer le fait d'emmener un gamin en mission ?"

"... Il ne vit pas les choses de la même façon que nous. Son corps est celui d'un enfant tout à fait normal, mais en ce qui concerne son esprit, et son âme... Je dois dire que malgré mes nombreuses recherches à ce sujet, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante."

"Il n'est pas totalement humain... ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"... Oui, c'est évident..." Roy se releva en soupirant, et regardant l'enfant.

"Je refuse de mettre la population de mon pays en danger."

"Je sais bien. Mais je pense qu'il vous écoutera mieux que moi."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous ne me connaissez absolument pas... Et je ne _le_ connais que depuis une semaine à peine. Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il m'obéira plus qu'à vous ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il vous obéirait. J'ai dit qu'il vous écouterait."

"Ah, parce qu'en plus, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête quand même..."

"Monsieur Mustang, s'il-vous-plaît... Prenez-le avec vous."

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Roy regarda alternativement l'expression déterminée du père, et les yeux suppliants de l'enfant... Et puis il craqua. En se claquant une main sur le front, dépité par son propre manque de volonté.

"Bon, très bien... Allons nous trouver un hôtel pour la nuit... !"

Il sortit, Edward toujours accroché à lui, et qui souriait d'un air ravi. Avant que la porte se referme, le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à son père, comme en quête d'une approbation. Le sourire et le regard soulagés de l'homme blond semblèrent suffisants, car il sourit grandement, et suivit Mustang avec enthousiasme, se détournant de son "père" sans aucun remord...

* * *

**Alors, Dragonna ? Heureuse ? XD**


	15. Papa

_Chapitre 14_

* * *

Dans le couloir, Falman Breda Fuery et Armstrong les attendaient. Roy annonça qu'il allait trouver un hôtel pour le temps qu'ils passeraient à Ten'i, et les autres n'insistèrent pas, malgré leur curiosité. Armstrong les suivit, lui et le petit, jusque dans la rue. Là, Roy lui demanda de récupérer leurs affaires, restées sous surveillance à la gare ; une fois que le Commandant fut parti, il chercha un téléphone.

"Ici le quartier général de East City, j'écoute."

"Je suis le Colonel Mustang, je souhaite parler au Lieutenant-Colonel Hugues. C'est urgent." ajouta-t-il pour gagner du temps.

Il attendit une minute, puis Hugues répondit enfin.

"Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?"

Rapidement, Roy lui fit un résumé de la situation, racontant brièvement l'histoire du garçon et de son père, ainsi que les nouvelles concernant les prétendus terroristes. Hugues en resta silencieux un long moment.

"Roy... est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est du délire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire une histoire aussi dingue ?"

"Je sais bien que c'est... incroyable, mais... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est logique, quelque part ? Et puis, je savais que ce gosse n'était pas normal... !"

"Arrête... il n'y a que le passage de la fuite qui est plausible. Si ces gens veulent récupérer leur argent, c'est normal qu'ils se soient déplacer jusqu'ici. Ce genre de types ne renonce devant rien..."

"Pourquoi payer, s'ils _veulent_ de l'argent ?"

"... Ok, c'est pas net. Mais quand même !"

"Oui, je sais..."

"Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Pour l'instant, il faut que je réfléchisse. En plus, le gamin refuse de me lâcher, je l'emmène à l'hôtel pour cette nuit. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on décide quoi faire pour arrêter ces types. Je crois avoir une idée, mais il faut que j'y pense."

"Bon. Bonne nuit, alors ?"

"C'est ça... ! De ton côté, continue les recherches, si on arrive déjà à les localiser, ce sera du temps de gagner."

Il raccrocha, et resta une minute ainsi, la main sur le combiné, pensif. Puis Edward attira son attention :

"Saa, ikimashô... !"

Il le fixa un moment, puis soupira et conduisit l'enfant jusqu'à l'hôtel. À la réception, il vit l'Adjudant Fuery, qui sourit.

"Si vous n'étiez pas parti aussi vite, mon colonel, nous aurions pu rentrer tous ensemble... !"

"... Il n'y a qu'un seul hôtel, dans cette ville, c'est ça... ?"

"Et oui !"

* * *

La petite chambre comportait deux lits, l'un le long du mur à gauche de la porte, l'autre à gauche de la fenêtre, juste en face de la porte, les deux têtes se touchant presque. Il y avait la place entre pour une petite table où était posé une lampe de chevet classique ; à droite de la pièce, il y avait un bureau et une chaise, plus une petite commode, et une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une autre chaise au pied du premier lit, le long du mur à gauche de la porte. C'était sur cette chaise qu'était installé Roy en cet instant, fixant le petit blond assis sur le lit, qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Il finit par dire :

"C'est bien gentil, tout ça, mais si on ne peut pas se parler, ça va être un problème..."

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, et le regarda un long moment, semblant réfléchir. Puis il demanda :

"Est-ce que je peux continuer à vous appeler Hakuba-san ?"

Silence sidéré dans la chambre. Roy était tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi répondre pendant de longues minutes. Puis... :

"Je le savais !! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, hein ? J'en étais sûr !" s'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, pointant l'enfant d'un doigt menaçant, exaspéré. Pour toute réponse, le petit se contenta de sourire, avec une expression qui disait : "Et oui, c'est comme ça."

Roy soupira bruyamment, et se mit à faire les cents pas au centre de la pièce. Il finit par se tourner vers l'enfant :

"C'est parce que je suis officiellement ton nouveau père, c'est ça ?"

Edward hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. L'homme soupira encore, plus triste qu'énervé, cette fois. Puis il alla s'accroupir devant l'enfant, et le prit par les épaules :

"Écoute, Edward, il faut qu'on..."

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de quoi dessiner ?" l'interrompit le garçon.

Roy laissa tomber ses mains sur le bord du lit, et le fixa un long moment, avant de se lever avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, je te sors ça..."

Il ouvrit la valise pour y chercher le papier et les crayons de couleurs qu'il avait emporté.

'_C'est vraiment étrange... je me sens mal en sa présence, maintenant... et pourtant, il ressemble plus que jamais à un gosse... Je ne peux pas croire à cette histoire..._'

Il revint vers l'enfant et lui tendit le tout, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de prendre. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, tandis que le garçon en descendait, pour s'installer à plat-ventre par terre et commencer à dessiner.

"Écoute, Edward... Cette histoire que ton pè... euh Hohenheim m'a racontée, elle est vraie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hmm."

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte... que tu as tué des gens ?"

"Je n'ai pas tué. Ils sont chez papa."

"... ?? Edward, tu as tué des êtres humains..."

"... je ne comprend pas."

Roy soupira. Oui, cette histoire était vraiment trop bizarre... ! Edward se releva, et montra son dessin avec un sourire : c'était un bâtiment, au milieu d'un quartier de ville. Roy l'examina un instant, et le reconnut.

"Où est-ce ?" demanda le garçon.

"C'est un endroit que je connais, pas très loin de chez moi..." répondit Roy en prenant la feuille. "Pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça ?"

"C'est là qu'ils sont !"

"Qui ??"

"Les hommes que vous cherchez. Ceux qui ont téléphoné."

"... ?! Mais... comment sais-tu... ?"

Il fixa l'enfant, qui se contenta de sourire. '_La connaissance... le savoir universel... est-ce que ses pouvoirs lui permettent vraiment de... ?_' Il se leva et attrapa le téléphone, situé sur le bureau. Après le standard de la réception de l'hôtel, il contacta le QG de East City, et enfin Hugues...

"Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je sais où ils sont."

"... ? Où ?"

"Dans l'usine désaffectée de l'ancien quartier des affaires. C'est à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. Envoie une équipe, et surtout, reste prudent, il ne faut pas qu'ils..."

"Attend, attend, arrête-toi ! Comment sais-tu ça ?!"

"C'est ... Edward qui me l'a dit."

"... c'est Edward qui te l'a dit..."

"Il a fait un dessin."

"... un dessin..."

"Oui. Vas-y, et fais attention, on ne sais toujours pas ce que..."

"Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?!"

"Que ?"

"Un portrait, c'est une chose, qu'il les ait vus, d'accord ! Mais là, c'est trop gros pour que même moi, je puisse l'avaler ! Roy !! Un dessin ! De gosse... !"

"Oui... je..."

"Écoute mon vieux, j'ai beau te gonfler avec mes photos, je te trouve bien plus atteint que moi sur ce coup ! Enfin quoi ! Un peu de réalisme, non ? C'est un gamin ! Il a fait un dessin, et ça ressemble à un endroit que tu connais, bon et après ? Il a peut-être vu ça sur une photo au QG, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est là que se cachent ces types ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas. Je lui fais confiance..."

"..."

"Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais..."

"Bon bon ! Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, hein ?"

"Hum..."

"J'envoie une équipe sur place, et je reste prudent, et je trouve le matériel qui est censé faire sauter la ville. C'est tout ?"

"Ben... oui, je pense..."

"Bon... Roy ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ton comportement, avec ce gamin..."

"... quoi ?"

"... _... ... ... C'est trop chou_ !!"

"Et c'est moi qui suis atteint ?! !"

Roy raccrocha violemment le combiné, sans manquer d'entendre, toutefois, le rire de son ami...

Il se tourna vers Edward, qui souriait simplement, n'ayant rien raté de la conversation.

Avec un soupir résigné, il alla s'asseoir près de lui, au sol, et l'entoura d'un bras autour des épaules.

"Edo ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je préfère que tu m'appelle papa..."

* * *


	16. Si j'avais une Âme

**Je suis de retour !! Voici la suite, que j'espère, vous attendiez, mais bon... Me revoilà ^^**

Euh... j'ai fait une grosse étourderie dans les précédents chapitres... Avec leurs conversations téléphoniques, je notais que Hugues était à Central... mais en fait non... Alors j'ai corrigé, en réalité, c'est East City qui est sur le point de sauter... Vraiment désolée !!**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 15

* * *

_

"Debout, bonhomme ! On repart !"

Gémissement plaintif émis depuis la couette, sous laquelle rien ne bougea. Roy soupira, et finit de ranger les affaires du petit dans la valise. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit, et après une minute, tira violemment sur la couverture. Edward cria de surprise, et se redressa aussitôt, avant de lancer un regard furieux à l'homme. Roy éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'or du garçon, avant de lui passer ses vêtements.

"On retourne à East City. Il faut qu'on attrape ces méchants... !"

"Hai !"

Roy stoppa ses gestes pour lui lancer un regard qu'il espérait sévère.

"Hm ?"

"Euh... oui !" se rectifia Edward, cachant son sourire derrière ses mains. Roy termina de lui enfiler son manteau, puis attrapa les valises et sortit de la chambre, suivi du petit qui trottait derrière lui.

Armstrong et les autres les attendaient dans le hall, devant la réception ; ils réglèrent la note et quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre à la gare. Là, il prirent le train pour East City et se retrouvèrent à destination quelques heures plus tard, prenant un repas dans le train. Bizarrement, Edward ne dit rien de tout le trajet, ce dont le géant blond fut un peu triste, car les rires de l'enfant lui manquaient.

Une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent directement au QG, où Hugues les accueillit, jovial comme à son habitude.

Quand ils furent tous dans le bureau de l'équipe, ainsi que le Général Grumman, Roy répéta ce qu'il pouvait de l'histoire (autrement dit, juste le passage de la dette et de la fuite du petit). Personne ne lui posa de questions sur pourquoi il gardait Edward alors que son père était hospitalisé à Ten'i. Puis Hugues annonça que le bâtiment où se cachaient les "terroristes" était à présent sous surveillance, mais discrète ; ils discutèrent longtemps sur le plan d'attaque à adopter.

Edward trouvait cela justement un peu trop long. Assis sur le canapé, il écouta les adultes débattre sur le sujet pendant un moment, mais ne fit plus attention au bout de quelques instants. À la place, il réfléchissait.

"Bon, c'est décidé, dans ce cas !"

Edward releva la tête à la voix du colonel, et sauta aussitôt du canapé quand il se leva de sa chaise.

"Edo ? On rentre à la maison, maintenant."

L'enfant sourit, plaça sa main dans celle tendue de l'homme, et ils sortirent du bureau sous le regard intrigué des autres.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison, le petit blond courut vers la cuisine ; Roy prit le temps de déposer leurs bagages, ôta son manteau et commença à préparer le repas, voyant Ed déjà installé à table.

'_Ce gosse a le don de se faire comprendre sans rien dire..._'

Alors qu'il le regardait manger, il repensa au récit de Hohenheim...

'_La pierre philosophale... La disparition de Xerxes... La mort de l'Empereur de Xing... Et puis, ces xinois à la recherche du garçon...S'ils veulent s'approprier sa puissance, qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire... Et Edward ? Qui peut prévoir ses réactions ? Sûrement pas moi... ce gosse est trop... anormal..._'

Ed releva soudain la tête de son repas pour le fixer. Roy grimaça : imaginer qu'il ait ainsi accès à ses pensées était tout bonnement insupportable. Et stressant. C'était ainsi qu'il communiquait avec son "père"... peut-être depuis le début ? Depuis son départ de Xing ? C'était effrayant...

L'enfant baissa les yeux d'un air chagrin, finissant son repas en silence, comme d'habitude.

'_Même s'il me parle dans ma langue, il n'est pas plus bavard pour autant, on dirait..._'

Roy poussa un long soupir, puis débarrassa la table et conduisit le petit à la salle de bain ; pendant que Ed prenait sa douche, il vida les valises et fit un peu de rangement dans la maison. Lorsqu'il remonta à l'étage, le gamin était déjà dans sa chambre, assis au sol devant les pièces d'un puzzle ; sa petite mine concentrée, un bout de langue pointant entre ses dents, fit définitivement fondre le Colonel qui ne retint pas un sourire attendri, ni ne résista à l'envie de s'asseoir avec lui. Le reste de la soirée se passa à jouer...

Une fois l'enfant endormi, Roy referma lentement la porte de la chambre, et s'y appuya en fermant les yeux.

'_C'est vraiment trop compliqué..._' Il s'était bel et bien attaché au petit, mais cette affection était entachée par la vérité. Ses grands yeux d'or innocents et son sourire adorable... Trop mignon... Et en même... savoir que cet enfant avait été créé par alchimie, qu'il possédait la puissance de la pierre philosophale, et qu'il n'avait sans doute même pas d'âme... C'était simplement effrayant...

Roy poussa un gros soupir indécis en se décollant de la porte, et rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Sans savoir que derrière celle-ci, Edward écoutait, à genoux au sol et les mains posées sur le bois froid. Les yeux débordants de larmes.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Le garçon parlait peu, et semblait mélancolique, ce que Roy ne chercha pas à comprendre ; ils passèrent ces deux journées chez lui, ne quittant la maison que pour prendre des nouvelles au QG.

Le lendemain de leur retour, Roy avait passé de nombreuses heures dans son bureau ; ayant percuté que la langue de l'enfant était tout simplement celle de l'ancienne Xerxes, il s'était replongé dans ses notes et ses livres, à la recherche d'un détail que lui aurait donné l'enfant sans qu'il comprenne. Il découvrit ainsi que, il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'accident au petit, celui-ci lui avait bel et bien expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans le train à ce moment.

"_Wazato sou shita no dewa arimasen.__"_

"_Je n'ai pas fait exprès... !_" Conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais sans le vouloir. Il avait tué tous ces gens sans faire _exprès_... S'il s'était rappelé des leçons de son maître, il n'aurait pas eu à attendre si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Hohenheim lui révèle la vérité... Il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé...

"Hakuba-san... ?"

La petite voix le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de son bureau : Edward se tenait sur le seuil, se tortillant les mains et regardant avec hésitation dans la pièce.

"Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il le vit jeter un œil curieux sur les étagères pleines de livres, puis revenir au sol.

"Tu peux entrer, Ed !"

Le garçon releva des yeux joyeux vers lui, et fit un pas timide dans la pièce, presque réverencieux. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur les dizaines de livres qui recouvraient les murs du sol au plafond ; oui, Roy était assez fier de sa bibliothèque... Après un petit tour devant les étagères, le petit vint s'arrêter à côté de sa chaise, tête basse. Roy ne résista pas à l'envie de passer une main tendre dans ses mèches dorées ; la réaction du petit le surprit : il leva de grands yeux larmoyants et tendit les bras pour se blottir contre lui. Roy l'installa sur ses genoux, se demandant quelle pouvait être la cause d'un tel trouble - surtout sachant ce qu'était cet enfant... Il le câlina un instant, jusqu'à ce que Ed parle, ou plutôt chuchote, collé à lui.

"_Watashi wa osorete iru..._"

Roy devina que quelque chose n'allait pas au ton du garçon, mais il dit tout de même :

"Edward, si tu veux que je te comprenne, il faut me parler dans ma langue."

Ed baissa un peu plus les yeux, cachés par ses mèches, semblant déçu - ou contrarié. Roy avait vraiment du mal avec lui depuis qu'il savait...

"… J'ai peur..."

Il fixa l'enfant qui venait de répéter d'une petite voix plaintive. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

"Peur de quoi ?"

Ed leva à nouveau ses yeux d'or vers lui, pleins de larmes : "Vous ne voulez plus de moi, _ne_ ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?" sourit Roy, malgré sa surprise de le voir presque pleurer. L'enfant semblait vraiment craintif, et s'accrochait à sa chemise de manière presque... désespérée...

"… _seirei wo motsute imasen_..." murmura-t-il, une amertume dans le regard que Roy ne comprit pas. Franchement déconcerté, il lui répéta de parler normalement ; Ed détourna la tête avec humeur.

'_Raaah ! Mais il me fait tourner en bourrique, ma parole !_' Roy inspira lentement en se passant une main sur le visage. '_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête, hein... ? Et comment suis-je censé m'en occuper, maintenant ? Peut-être vraudrait-il vraiment mieux qu'il retourne avec son père..._'

À peine venait-il de le penser qu'Edward se précipita contre lui, lui coupant le souffle - bien qu'il soit toujours sur ses genoux... Pleurant pour de bon, il implora l'homme d'une voix tremblante :

"… Vous me garderiez, si j'avais une âme... ??"

* * *

Il le regarda longtemps dormir, cette nuit-là. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il écoutait sa respiration régulière, apaisée. Comme s'il avait imaginé un seul instant qu'il lui poserait une telle question... La première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était qu'il avait oublié qu'Edward était capable de savoir ce qu'il pensait ; Ed avait dû l'"entendre" au moment où il réfléchissait au récit de Hohenheim, qui affirmait lui-même que le gamin n'était pas humain... La deuxième chose, ce fut : comment un être sans âme serait-il capable de pleurer ?

Sans réfléchir, il avait répondu oui. Assurément. Il l'avait serré contre lui un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le petit, rassuré, finissent par s'endormir entre ses bras. Une question, toutefois, subsistait depuis qu'il l'avait recouché. Il avait bien sûr essayer de comprendre. Mais...

Qu'avait-il voulu dire, exactement... ?


	17. La rencontre

**Dernier chapitre ! Ou avant-dernier... ça dépendra de la longueur de l'épilogue...  


* * *

**

_Chapitre 16

* * *

_

Le lendemain, la maison resta étonnamment silencieuse ; ni Ed, qui se sentait penaud et confus de son épanchement de la veille, ni Roy, embarrassé par la scène et troublé par ses interrogations, ne dirent mot de toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel du QG les sortent de cette situation gênante.

"Allô ?" fit machinalement Roy en décrochant.

"Roy, on a du nouveau. Tu devrais venir, ça risque de t'intéresser !"

La voix guillerette de Hugues, dans le contexte plutôt difficile de ces derniers jours, rendit Roy ronchon, et il raccrocha sèchement, énervé mais intrigué.

* * *

Les deux soldats affectés à la garde devant les grilles du QG s'ennuyaient ferme. Jamais rien d'intéressant ne se passait jamais dans ce coin... C'était du moins leur avis jusqu'à ce drôle de type, les vêtements poussiéreux ayant l'air de ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des jours, les cheveux flottant en queue de cheval lâche et la barbe mal rasée, les mains dans les poches, se présente devant eux.

"Bonjour," fit-il avec un accent étranger qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à déterminer. "Je souhaiterais voir le Colonel Roy Mustang."

"L'entrée du QG est interdite aux civils" récita l'un des soldats. L'homme se passa une main derrière la tête d'un air gêné, ses yeux mal visibles derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres esquintés.

"Ah, mais, voyez-vous, c'est très important. J'ai des informations à lui transmettre sur l'affaire des terroristes sur laquelle il travaille..."

La mine sidérée des deux hommes le fit sourire ; il claqua des doigts comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

"Ah, mais oui, il n'en a sûrement pas parlé à beaucoup de monde, pour éviter les mouvements de panique de la foule, bien sûr..."

Le mot "terroristes" suffit pour que l'un des soldats le conduise à l'intérieur ; il patienta un instant dans le hall, puis une secrétaire le conduisit au bureau du Colonel Mustang.

Le-dit colonel n'était pas là ; à la place, il fit la rencontre d'un vieux Général qui se présenta comme responsable de la région Est. Il lui affirma qu'il était au courant pour cette histoire de xinois, et l'invita à s'asseoir et à profiter du thé en attendant le Colonel Mustang...

* * *

Lorsque Roy arriva au QG, accompagné d'Edward, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver dans son bureau... Hohenheim en personne.

"Vous devriez être à l'hôpital !" s'exclama-t-il, serrant la main du blond qui s'était levé à son entrée.

"Je guéri très vite. Et puis..." il se pencha un peu vers lui pour chuchoter : "une vielle dame est morte d'un infarctus peu après votre départ..."

Roy comprit très bien, et eut une grimace dégoûtée. À côté de lui, Edward baissa honteusement la tête, ce que le blond remarqua aussitôt.

"Quoiqu'il en soit !" reprit Roy. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

"Je souhaite vous aider," répondit Hohenheim, détournant les yeux du garçon. "C'est en partie ma faute si ces malfrats menacent East City ; la moindre des choses serait que j'en assume la responsabilité et vous prête main forte. Dites-moi quoi faire pour vous être utile."

Roy resta silencieux un moment, mais voyant le regard déterminé de l'homme, hocha la tête. Le Général derrière son bureau approuva, et quand l'équipe fut au complet, ils discutèrent à nouveau du plan d'attaque, y incluant cette fois Hohenheim.

Ed resta seul de son côté, assis sur une chaise loin du groupe de militaires et de son père.

* * *

Lorsque sonna l'heure du déjeuner, Roy invita Hohenheim à le suivre à l'extérieur ; il prit machinalement la main du petit, et Ed suivit docilement, le regard dans le vague.

Une fois attablés à une terrasse de restaurant, l'homme blond posa enfin sa question :

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Roy resta silencieux un instant, bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris à quoi l'alchimiste faisait allusion.

"Et bien... disons que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter la réalité..."

"Je m'en serais douté... Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le Colonel jeta un œil au garçon qui mangeait calmement son repas, et fit à voix basse : "Il a parlé d'obtenir une âme... et je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire..."

"Avoir une âme ? Pourquoi cela ?"

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que vous m'avez raconté votre histoire. Je suppose qu'il aura compris à quoi je pensais et..." Roy s'interrompit pour fixer l'enfant...

… Il était décidément impossible de rester impassible face à cette bouille d'ange... !

Il eut un sourire tendre et ébouriffa gentiment les mèches blondes du petit, s'attirant un sursaut et un regard surpris ; mais Ed ne se dégagea pas, et sourit même en retour, sous l'œil satisfait de son créateur.

"Âme ou pas, pierre philosophale ou non, Ed est un garçon adorable... !" déclara Roy avec conviction.

Le repas se termina dans une bonne humeur générale...

* * *

Dans la matinée du huitième jour, comme prévu, les xinois téléphonèrent au QG. Roy prit l'appel, et comme convenu accepta leur proposition ; il déclara qu'ils étaient disposés à leur remettre l'enfant ; le lieu de la rencontre fut fixé, et deux heures plus tard, l'endroit était entouré de militaires. Devant le bâtiment désaffecté, les soldats cachés autour et prêts à faire feu, Roy, tenant Edward par la main, avança vers l'entrée devant laquelle attendait un xinois. Il les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur ; la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était un spot électrique pendu au plafond, qui donnait des airs blafards aux personnes présentes. Rien qu'à son accoutrement, Roy identifia immédiatement le chef du groupe ; sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole le lui confirma :

"Vous voilà ici. Ça être raisonnable. Vous avoir reçu première somme, vrai ?"

"Vrai. Mes supérieurs m'en ont informé. Me permettrez-vous quelques questions ?"

"Pourquoi pas." fit l'homme avec un sourire compréhensif.

"Pourquoi payer autant d'argent pour ce gamin ?"

Le xinois porta une main à son menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Roy n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse, bien sûr, mais il devait les faire patienter quelques minutes...

"Vous voyez, cet enfant être spécial. Pas besoin de savoir plus."

"Si vous le dîtes... Vous vous rendez tout de même compte que le chantage est un crime ? Votre marché n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus légal dans ce pays..."

"Problème pour nous ?"

"Peut-être pas. Ça dépendra de la deuxième partie de la somme..."

Roy sourit alors que l'homme fronçait les sourcils, agacé.

"Vous vouloir plus... ?"

"Évidemment... !" fit Roy avec dédain. "Vous ne donneriez pas autant si ce n'était pas important."

Le xinois ne semblait plus si sûr de lui, et son regard de jais exprimait à présent la colère. Roy jouait sur un terrain glissant, mais le signal n'avait pas encore été donné...

"Donnez l'enfant. Maintenant."

"Donnez-moi l'argent..." lança-t-il, jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil vers l'entrée restée ouverte.

Le chef du groupe claqua des doigts, ramenant l'entière attention de Mustang sur lui, et l'un des gros bras sortit un revolver de sous sa veste pour le pointer sur lui...

"C'est une mauvaise idée..." fit le Colonel, serrant plus fort la main du petit dans la sienne.

"Lâchez l'enfant... ! Ou sinon, vous ne pas ressortir vivant."

"Non, ça je ne crois pas !"

Tous les malfrats se tournèrent d'un bond vers le fond de la pièce : la lumière jaune de la transmutation disparut au même moment, dévoilant la silhouette de leur dernière victime...

"Vous !!" s'écria le chef, furieux. "Vous faites alchimie !"

"Et vous détenez mon fils... !"

Aussitôt, il enclencha une autre transmutation, tandis que les xinois se jetaient de côté pour l'éviter, dégainant leurs armes ; Roy tira Edward en arrière et rajusta ses gants avant d'enflammer l'air. Les coups de feu claquèrent en direction des deux hommes ; le chef se précipita, profitant que ses sous-fifres distrayaient le Colonel pour contourner l'affrontement et courir vers l'entrée. Voyant l'enfant sur sa trajectoire, il eut un sourire perfide et dévia pour l'attraper au passage, mais un mur de flammes se dressa sur son chemin, entre le petit et lui. Il se retourna dans un cri de rage, au comble de la fureur, vers le gêneur, sortit sa propre arme, visa rapidement et tira.

Sa riposte fut si rapide que Roy n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et tomba à terre, plié en deux par la douleur.

"Colonel Mustang !" entendit-il Hohenheim crier plus loin.

La diversion qu'il venait involontairement de provoquer permit à ses hommes de contre-attaquer ; les coups de feu retentirent, et le cri de douleur du blond, puis le bruit de chute, lui confirmèrent qu'ils avaient visé juste. Les flammes disparurent peu à peu...

Il approcha juste assez pour coller le canon de son revolver sur la tempe du militaire. Au loin, les cris des soldats à l'extérieur se rapprochaient, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, au risque de sacrifier deux hommes. Un grand sourire élargit son visage, et il jeta un œil sur ses hommes pour leur signifier d'aller capturer l'enfant.

* * *

De son côté, Edward avait tout vu sans réagir.

Roy, les bras autour de sa blessure, à genoux sur le sol bétonné.

Son père, son créateur, allongé plus loin et respirant avec difficultés...

Lorsque les xinois l'attrapèrent par les bras pour le pousser vers leur chef, il ne réagit pas non plus.

Ce fut à peine s'il entendait les vantardises de l'homme qui avait déjà auparavant ordonné sa mort ; son regard avait accroché celui, vitreux, du Colonel. Une grande quantité de sang se répandait sur le sol, et un coup d'oeil l'informa que le sang coulait également à flots du corps de son père, dont la poitrine ne se soulevait pratiquement plus...

Son premier réflexe, dès que son père s'était écroulé, avait été de recommencer, comme à chaque fois. Mais la vision de Roy en sang l'avait figé.

Tuer... ?

Il n'avait jamais tué...

Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois.

Faire comme d'habitude.

Mais...

Roy ne voulait pas.

Il le dégoûtait.

Il avait peur de lui...

Mais...

_Papa a mal..._

… Papa ?

Lequel... ?

Edward ferma les yeux brusquement, empêché de se prendre la tête entre les mains par les hommes qui le maintenaient toujours...

Une vie pour une vie ?

_Foutaises !_

Il devait le faire...

_Pas les militaires..._

Il n'y avait pas assez de gens ici...

_Roy ne veut pas... !_

Roy va mourir _si je ne le fais pas..._

… _Papa aussi... !_

Il n'avait pas le choix...

* * *

Malgré son abdomen qui le lançait douloureusement, le sang de la blessure coulant entre ses doigts, Roy gardait suffisamment de lucidité pour se rendre compte que la situation était critique. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi inattentif, il regrettait de n'avoir pas suivi les recommandations de son Lieutenant qui l'avait pris à part avant de partir, il était furieux après Hohenheim pour s'être fait distraire aussi stupidement, et surtout, par-dessus tout, il mourait d'inquiétude pour Edward. Face contre terre, tentant de son mieux de se redresser, il croisa un instant le regard du petit garçon qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Quand Ed ferma les yeux, il baissa les siens, épuisé par l'effort. Il perdait trop de sang... Et son gant était tâché... inutilisable. La voix du xinois se moquait de lui, et il entendit le déclic caractéristique de la gâchette... Son regard brouillé par la douleur se posa un instant sur le corps de Hohenheim, un peu plus loin. Il ne bougeait déjà plus... Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol poisseux de son propre sang, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Avant qu'un cri soudain les lui fasse rouvrir, stupéfait malgré son état presque comateux. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut cette lumière blanche intense, vaporeuse, et un sifflement inquiétant qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier... Puis il perdit connaissance.


	18. Juste un petit garçon

**Cette fois : Dernier chapitre ! **J'attendrai au moins 5 reviews pour publier l'épilogue ;)  
**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 17

* * *

_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le plafond blanc illuminé le fit grimacer ; il papillonna pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante, et finit par distinguer la pièce : le pied du lit dans lequel il était allongé, le fauteuil en face, les deux chaises à côté de la commode, et la perfusion dont l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans son bras gauche. Il finit également par remarquer la silhouette qui se tenait devant la fenêtre visiblement en train de le veiller.

"Vous vous réveillez enfin..."

Il reconnut la voix de son Lieutenant, et la vit se pencher vers lui :

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Il attendit un instant avant de répondre, pas trop sûr de lui.

"… je crois. J'ai l'impression..." D'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Avant même de finir sa pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa :

"Edward !!"

Riza s'approcha pour le rallonger dans son lit, mais il persista à vouloir se lever :

"Calmez-vous, Colonel..."

"Ed ! Où est-il ?? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!"

Elle le lâcha et sortit son fidèle 9mm pour le pointer sur son supérieur :

"Recouchez-vous immédiatement !"

Il obéit sur le champ, son inquiétude pour Edward laissant soudain place à la frayeur de se transformer en passoire. Bizarrement, même si elle ne tirait jamais (et après ce qu'il venait de vivre...) elle avait toujours eu le don de le mettre au pas... Il tira les couvertures à lui et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.

"… Vous pouvez m'expliquer... ?"

Riza sourit et s'exécuta en rangeant son arme :

"Les médecins ont été stupéfaits. À part votre état d'inconscience, ce qui était déjà en soi préoccupant, vous n'aviez aucun signe de blessures apparentes... Et pourtant, tout le monde a entendu les coups de feu, et en vous voyant à terre, nous avons cru..."

Elle s'interrompit, l'émotion rendant sa voix un peu tremblante... Il sourit gentiment.

"… Et pour cet homme, Hohenheim, même constatation. Aucune blessure, mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... Il y avait pourtant énormément de sang là où l'on vous a trouvé... C'est inexplicable..."

Roy fronça les sourcils, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

"Ed... vous ne m'avez pas répond-..."

"Ah ! Vous voilà réveillé !"

Ils sursautèrent à l'entrée du médecin, et Riza en profita pour s'éclipser, saluant les deux hommes au passage. Roy bouda.

Le docteur l'examina un instant, puis retira son stéthoscope pour lui sourire :

"Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Je ne m'explique pas les circonstances de votre coma, et ce malgré les renseignements de vos hommes. Aux premières vues, on aurait dit que vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, par blessure par balle, en toute logique. Mais vous n'avez aucune blessure d'aucun type, et en plus, vous vous êtes réveillé. Je pourrais dire que tout va pour le mieux, si..."

"Si quoi ?"

"Et bien, si les circonstances étaient autres. Je voudrais tout de même que vous ayez un suivi régulier, au cas où. Principe de précaution, vous comprenez. Vous avez été plongé dans un coma léger. Léger certes, mais un coma tout de même. Vous pourriez garder des séquelles, plus facilement détectables si vous consultez régulièrement."

"… je comprends..."

"Et bien ! Reposez-vous encore un peu, je ne vous autoriserai à sortir que demain matin. Principe..."

"De précaution, j'ai compris..." bougonna le Colonel, peu ravi de devoir encore resté cloué au lit.

Le docteur sourit et sortit de la pièce, annonçant au passage : "Vous avez tout de même droit aux visites... !"

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son équipe - sauf Riza, mystérieusement disparue, il la soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose, et si cela concernait Edward, c'était sûrement grave... ! Il leur sourit un instant pour leur confirmer qu'il allait bien, et reposa sa question.

Havoc lui répondit :

"Il va bien... ! Il est dans la chambre à côté, et son père est en face. Il est en parfaite santé."

Roy soupira de soulagement, mais il insista quand même pour le voir. Breda et Havoc échangèrent un sourire, Fuery eut un rire de circonstance et Falman héla une infirmière pour qu'elle apporte une chaise roulante...

* * *

"Edward ?"

L'enfant releva la tête de son livre d'image, prêté par un médecin. Son regard s'éclaira quand il reconnut la jeune femme qui accompagnait toujours Roy quand il sortait. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha du lit, déposant son sac au pied.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Très bien, merci madame."

"Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Riza..." rit-elle. Elle avait un joli sourire. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les siens, et il compris pourquoi elle plaisait tant à Roy -même si Roy ne le montrait pas, c'était bien dommage.

"Je vais bien, merci Riza."

"Tant mieux... ! J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer, tout seul dans cette chambre... Alors, je t'ai apporté quelque chose..." Elle sortit de son sac une peluche. "Regarde... !"

_Sa_ peluche. Son chat noir et blanc que Roy lui avait offert.

Il eut un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants, et tendit les mains pour s'en saisir, enfouissant son visage dans le pelage doux de l'animal.

"Merci, Riza !"

La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri. "Je t'ai également amené du coloriage. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien dessiner..." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Son sourire à lui s'élargit et il lissa les couvertures pour qu'elle y dépose les crayons de couleur et le cahier vierge.

"Merci... !!"

"Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir. Maintenant, je vais aller voir le Colonel - Roy - pour savoir s'il va bien. Il te rejoindra bientôt, d'accord ?"

"D'accord !" fit-il, déjà à l'oeuvre en agitant ses crayons sur les pages blanches.

Elle eut un soupir amusé, puis sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Il en était à son huitième dessin quand la porte se rouvrit ; il releva la tête pour voir entrer...

"Papa !!"s'exclama-t-il, amenant un large sourire sur le visage de l'homme en chaise roulante.

Roy s'installa sur le lit avec l'aide d'Havoc (même s'il n'en avait _pas_ besoin !) et Ed se blottit contre lui, ses grands yeux d'or pétillants de joie. Roy en resta intrigué ; depuis quand les yeux de l'enfant étaient-ils aussi... expressifs ? Il arrivait sans peine à y déceler la joie, le bonheur de le voir, le soulagement qu'il aille bien... C'était déconcertant, mais pas désagréable.

Il en était même franchement heureux... !

Souriant, il serra Edward dans ses bras, soulagé lui aussi de le trouver en bonne santé.

Havoc toussota et signala le médecin qui attendait devant la porte ; il eut un signe d'impatience, et le vieil homme qui s'était occupé de lui annonça :

"Le père de l'enfant est réveillé. Il souhaite le voir." Personne ne bougeant dans la pièce, il dut préciser : "Je vais l'emmener à sa chambre..." Il approcha en souriant pour prendre Ed par la main et l'aider à descendre du lit, mais le petit s'y refusa, collé à Roy qui s'amusait de l'incompréhension du docteur.

"Ne pourrait-il pas plutôt nous rejoindre ?" demanda-t-il, remarquant que Ed s'énervait.

"Mais ! Il est dans le même état que vous..."

"Alors laissez-le venir... ! Nous sommes en parfaite santé." affirma-t-il durement.

Le médecin, bien que surpris, abandonna en secouant la tête et sortit de la chambre, sans doute pour aller chercher Hohenheim car celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

À sa vue, Ed se redressa avec un grand sourire ; Roy se dit qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant, ni de cette façon. Il semblait véritablement heureux et c'était un plaisir à voir.

Son père approcha du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté. Ed ne fit toutefois pas un mouvement pour rejoindre ses bras, préférant se pelotonner à nouveau contre Roy.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Hohenheim comprit à quoi pensait le militaire.

"Oui," expliqua-t-il, "c'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Mais il y a eu un problème."

"Lequel ? Les xinois sont morts et nous sommes en vie..."

"Techniquement, tous vos soldats devraient être morts également."

Roy ne répondit pas, le récit du saccage de la ville impériale de Xing lui revenant en mémoire. Il réprima un frisson avec peine, et s'interrogea :

"Alors, comment... ?"

L'homme blond regarda le petit garçon en train de câliner son chat en peluche. Il sembla réfléchir un long moment, car un silence pesant s'installa. Même Edward, au bout de quelques minutes, perçut le changement d'ambiance et releva la tête en hésitant. Hohenheim sourit avec satisfaction et expliqua enfin :

"Je pense qu'il a puisé dans ses propres ressources pour nous soigner tous les deux." Il regarda Roy dans les yeux pour continuer : "Il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous, c'est évident. Parallèlement, le lien de sang qui nous unit l'aura d'abord incité à me venir en aide, comme il l'a toujours fait. Je suppose que son affection pour vous l'a fait hésiter. Vous avez clairement manifesté votre répulsion au fait qu'il tue pour me soigner. Il est certain qu'il l'aura pris en compte, et épargné délibérément les soldats autour de l'entrepôt."

"Que voulez-vous dire, ses "propres ressources"... ?"

"Et bien..." L'alchimiste hésita une seconde, mais déclara franchement : "Il a utilisé sa propre puissance vitale au lieu de celle des autres."

"Quoi ?? Vous voulez dire qu'il a... perdu cette puissance ?"

"C'est possible, et même probable."

"Ce qui signifie... qu'il est _probablement_ devenu normal ?"

"… Oui."

Le silence revint, cette fois serein. Roy observa l'enfant qui jouait sagement entre ses bras ; un petit garçon humain ? Sans force destructrice, ni pierre philosophale, ni ce regard infiniment profond et pénétrant qui vous donne l'impression de n'être qu'une minuscule petite chose dans l'univers ? Plus de dessins troublants, de visions insolites ?

Juste un banal petit garçon de huit ans... ?

Roy passa une main douce et tendre dans les mèches dorées d'Edward, qui leva la tête pour lui sourire ; un grand sourire éclatant et heureux.

"Papa, on rentre à la maison ?"

Il sourit à son tour ; cela lui plaisait assez, finalement...

* * *

05/06/09

1671 mots.


	19. Épilogue

**Merci à Poseidondemon pour les 5 reviews XD**

_Épilogue_

(*) Ceux qui savent ce que signifie Ten'i en japonais comprendront le jeu de mots.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et surtout d'avoir laissé vos commentaires à chaque fois !

* * *

Trois mois plus tard...

* * *

Edward était pratiquement toujours assis à la table du salon, en train de dessiner. Il adorait dessiner.

Mais il ne dessinait plus de cité en ruines, ni de visages inconnus ; les feuilles étaient pleines de couleurs. Il y avait Roy, bien sûr, et aussi Riza, et son chien Black Hayate ; il y avait aussi la maison, et parfois le QG militaire, avec Roy devant dans son uniforme bleu.

Ses dessins étaient pleins d'innocence et de gaieté. Des dessins d'enfants.

Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais s'exprimait avec entrain -surtout quand il s'agissait de réclamer des câlins- ; ses yeux étaient bien assez expressifs pour que son père comprenne à quel point il était heureux avec lui.

L'affaire des "terroristes" xinois avait été classée, et Roy avait repris son travail quotidien. La vie semblait bien calme depuis l'incident, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là... !

Il avait inscrit Edward à l'école : non qu'il en eut besoin, ayant visiblement gardé des traces de son ancienne condition (la connaissance universelle a ses avantages), mais plutôt pour être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité et gardé pendant la journée.

Hohenheim leur rendait souvent visite ; en tant qu'alchimiste de talent, il parcourait désormais le pays dans le but d'aider les gens. L'alchimie au service du peuple : fidèle à ce principe. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rentrer régulièrement à East City voir son filleul -ou petit-fils, mais il n'était pas _si_ vieux que cela- ou de téléphoner toutes les semaines pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Edward semblait toujours ravi de le voir ou lui parler, et racontait volontiers les anecdotes de tous les jours sous l'œil amusé de Roy qui surveillait la durée de la conversation (hé, il le paye, le téléphone, non ?)

Roy qui, d'ailleurs, eut le plaisir un jour de découvrir que le petit s'intéressait d'un peu plus près à l'alchimie. Le voir plongé dans les livres de sa bibliothèque le faisait rire, et il avait décidé de lui apprendre pleinement cette science, ce qui leur permettait de passer encore plus de temps ensemble, pour leur joie à tous les deux.

Edward était un petit garçon adorable, ce que tout le monde s'accordait à dire, et faisait la fierté de son père adoptif.

Et Roy ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir trouvé, ce jour-là, à l'hôpital de Ten'i. Le destin y était forcément pour quelque chose...


End file.
